The Deathperation of one Hell of a Butler
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: After he took Ciel's soul, Sebstian found himself unable to devour it. But he has made a decision - to move on into another realm. In this new world, where flames and rings decide who's who, he must learn how to adapt. And strangely enough... many familiar faces also seem to be appearing. Various boyxboy pairings.
1. To a New Life

**The Deathperation of one Hell of a Butler**

**Chapter 1: To a New World**

_A/N: I literally watched Kuroshitsuji in two days - one day's night and morning the next. Forgive any possible OOC-ness._

* * *

"But Sebas-chan, where will you go?" Grell asked, unusually serious for a change. Sebastian sighed, holding the black gemstone necklace that contained his late master's soul in the palm of his hand.

"I don't know for sure. Once I leave this dimension... I wish to go to another world, and live in Japan. I'm quite fond of their traditions."

"When are you leaving...?"

"... In a few minutes."

"Sebas-chan, um...," Grell drifted off, his cheeks starting to darken. "May I... tag along?"

"Hmm?" Sebastian hummed, his eyes glimmering with suprise. "Are you aware that if you cross dimensions, your powers as a reaper will vanish? That disgraceful chainsaw of yours will probably lose a lot of strength." Grell frowned, looking at the weapon in consideration.

"You know...," he murmured. "Going to another dimension, another country... it could be a completely new experience. Romantics... language... fashion... Oh, _Sebby_, you're headed for a whole new world! Please, take me with you!"

"I could abandon you in the new world and let you suffer as you struggle to learn its ways," Sebastian whispered back.

_"Or,_ you might be as scared as I, and you might cling to me~," Grell replied, breaking into a wide grin as his nose began to bleed.

Sebastian sighed. "I suppose it couldn't hurt too much, but I do have a request," he said, looking seriously at the red-haired male and smirking. "Hold on to me tight." Grell didn't hesitate to cling to the demon tightly, and he squealed with what seemed to be a mixture of pain and pure pleasure as he felt the air begin to suffocate him. He nuzzled tightly into Sebastian's chest, and shuddered when he felt the demon's hand against his back. "Say goodbye to this world, Grell," he rasped in that voice that completely tormented the reaper.

"F...farewell, life as I know it," the reaper murmured. Sebastian frowned.

It seemed as though Grell was more determined than he thought.

Moments later, Grell and Sebastian found themselves in a dark street, exhausted from their traveling. "Sebas-chan...," Grell panted, his lower lip trembling as he looked up at the demon. "Sebas-chan, I held on..." He smiled as he saw the demon again, when he tensed. "Sebas-chan?" The other's deep, blood-red eyes at last opened, and Grell was almost petrified. "Wow, Sebby, I'm seeing you in a new light. You're... truly... beautiful..." Sebastian sighed, and pushed the red-haired male off of him, then tensed slightly. He was feeling things more intensely. He no longer had the dulled nerves of a full demon. He was... a _human_. And it seemed as though Grell was now, as well.

Sebastian quickly looked down to the necklace he wore, and frowned when he saw it was transformed into a ring with an indigo stone. "My Lord's soul...," he whispered. He leaned in, and pressed his soft lips against the stone. "I lost it...," he whispered. "This dimension... we cannot take souls in this dimension... I've lost the master... _Damn._"

"Ne, ne, Sebby, you don't suppose the people here don't have souls, do you?" Grell questioned, picking up what he believed to be his chainsaw. He frowned when he saw that instead, he didn't have his chainsaw. He had scissors.

"That figures," he muttered.

"All humans have souls, Grell," Sebastian sighed, standing up. "But in this dimension, we can't steal them."

"Who are you people? Clearly foreigners," snickered a deep voice. Sebastian and Grell turned to see a man with raven-black hair, and a pair of unusual weapons that apparently turned Grell on.

"Ooh-hoo-hoo, what are _those?!_" he squealed, dashing forward and taking a hold of one of them. "They look so _kinky!_ How can you wield such a thing without an ounce of shame? Tell me now, cute little asian kid, what are these delicious tools of yours?" The 'cute little asian kid' quickly took his weapons back, and frowned, his steely, gray eyes blazing with anger.

"I don't know what you mean," he snarled, "but if you call me cute one more time, I will bite you to death." Grell sighed dreamily, and brought the ravenette into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Sebastian, I think I've found a new love intrest," he cooed with happiness.

"Let him go, Grell," Sebastian sighed, walking over and pulling the red-haired male off of the other. "I apologize for my partner's ignorance," he murmured, bowing to the ravenette.

"P-p-p-p-_partner?"_ Grell stuttered, getting another nosebleed.

"Anyway, Grell, those weapon are known as tonfas. Judging by this young man's stance, he is quite familiar with them. I would be careful."

"Oh?" purred the raven-haired male, suddenly looking more intrested and less annoyed. "So you aren't merely a couple of ignorant fools. Splendid. I was raring to go for a good fight. If you win against me... I might just tell you more about that ring you've got. But if I win... ... heh. Let's just say I won't go easy on you either way." With that, the Japanese man rushed at Sebastian, but the former demon was ready for him. He caught the impending strike with ease, and dodged the next one. But the other was fast. With ease, the Japanese man threw several more strikes, until he at last hit a tonfa right into the side of Sebastian's head. The red-eyed male gasped as his body hit the ground, and it wasn't long before the other was on him, beating him mercilessly. Grell watched, both intruiged and stunned as he watched his love groan in what had to have been some of the first pain he'd ever felt. The Japanese sighed boredly, placing the tonfa against Sebastian's throat, and he muttered, "You weren't nearly as fun as your demeanor implied," he muttered. Sebastian smirked at him.

"I'm sorry."

Grell finally snapped out of his gaze, and he took up his scissors, then ran at the tonfa-wielding Japanese, but was sent back to the ground with ease. "Don't mock me with those lame little weapons," the ravenette hissed, standing up. "You two ought to remember me if you plan on staying. My name is Hibari Kyoya. If I catch you disturbing _my_ Namimori again tomorrow night, I won't show any mercy."

Grell rushed over to Sebastian, and looked down, ashamed, as he helped the former butler up. "I... I'm so sorry, Sebas-chan," he sighed. "I'm quite weak in this realm, it would seem."

"You're weak either way, so I don't really mind," Sebastian replied. "Grell, I hate to say this, but... while we're here together... let's team up." Grell looked deeply into the other's eyes, his own shining brightly with sheer gratefulness.  
"Oh, Sebby, thank you...," the red-haired male murmured, his face slowly flushing. "I knew you were a great guy, I just knew it~."

"Shut up. I'm human now, that's all," Sebastian muttered. With that, he began to walk off in a seemingly random direction. "Come. Let's find a place to spend the rest of our night." Grell paused, his mind racing.

_'Place to spend the night.'_

Oh, the many different meanings.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Huh? Foreigners?" Tsunayoshi repeated.

"Yes. I'm telling you because you're the kind of herbivore who would foolishly decide to take them into your home," Hibari answered from his place on the window frame. "There is one with long red hair and a stupid voice, and one who has a strong aura, but isn't much in a real fight. I wouldn't know for sure, but judging by their clothes, they are from Europe. Possibly England?"

"Hah?! All the way from England?!" Tsuna repeated. "And they attacked you?"

"... _Well_..."

Tsuna sighed. "Oh, of course, I'm sorry," he sighed. "You must've been patrolling."

"That's right," Hibari said. "... I merely wished to inform you of this, so I will be taking my leave now." With that, the ravenette leapt through the window, and was soon gone from sight.

"Wow, from England," Tsuna sighed, flopping down on his bed. "I kinda want to meet them."

"It's only eight o'clock," Reborn answered. "I would permit you going out to try and find them."

"Heh? Really?" Tsuna answered. "... Okay, uh... just let me text Gokudera."

Suddenly, the brown-haired male heard his doorbell ring, and he sighed, getting off of his bed and going up to the door. He opened it, and gaped. "G-Gokudera-kun? What's... behind you?"

The silver-haired male bowed deeply, before giving his boss a cheerful grin.

"I felt you mentally calling me, so I swiftly interpreted what you wanted me to carry out and took care of the random foreigners I found," Gokudera explained. "It's only natural that the right-hand man of the Vongola be able to do this~."

"Actually, he was drinking a soda when he stumbled upon us," Grell muttered, folding his arms. "He threw a stick of dynamite at us, then when he found out he couldn't beat Sebas-chan, he dragged us here."

"Good evening," Sebastian sighed. "We're just looking for a place to stay. My name is Sebastian, and this is an acquaintance of mine, Grell."

Remembering what Hibari had told him, Tsuna started to try and turn them away, when Nana, his mother, took notice and ran right over. "Oh? Tsuna's friends? Come right in~."

"... Excuse me, boss," Gokudera said, happily walking inside. Tsuna looked at the two who continued to stare blankly at the house, before sighing, and stepping aside.

"Come on in," he muttered. The black-haired male came in first, giving Tsuna a deep bow before he walked inside. Grell chased after the other, his expression hinting at nervousness. The two reluctantly trailed after the brown-haired male into the kitchen, and followed his example by sitting down at the table. "Well... uh, Hibari-san stopped by to let me know there were a couple of foreigners about. I suppose these two are who he was talking about. But really, as far as a place to stay, we-"

"Oh, Tsuna-kun, of course they can stay!" Nana said after getting her first good look at Sebastian. "They can room with you!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Tsuna, Gokudera, and Grell all at once as Sebastian calmly drank from a glass of water he'd been given.

"These two suspicious characters, room with the boss?!" Gokudera shouted. "I'll have to spend the night over tonight to make sure they don't try anything."

"Why my room?" Tsuna protested. "They kind of creep me out, too!"

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, but Sebas-chan and I sleeping together in the same room? That would be... oh, _my~,"_ Grell said, before leaning back far in his chair and fainting. Sebastian gave everyone in the room his charming smile.

"We would be delighted," he said smoothly. "Thank you for your hospitality. We both sincerely promise to repay you."

And so, with a whole lot of suspicion flying around, Sebastian and Grell were permitted to stay at the Sawada household.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

*w* I just fell in love with Kuroshitsuji during vacation, so...

Do tell me what pairings we would like to see, crossover or otherwise. Only thing I'd like to be clear on is Xanxus-Squalo, Belphegor-Fran, and just a touch of Belphegor Squalo for a little something we'll see soon.

KHR people, this is five years in the future, mm'kay?

Please Review!

Note: This was kind of a vacation fic for me. Updates on it are probably going to be really uneven, because I can only write it in my spare, spare time.


	2. The Indigo Flame

**The Deathperation of one Hell of a Butler**

**Chapter 2: The Indigo Flame**

That night, Gokudera had to go home due to a stomachache. Sebastian and Grell slept on the floor under the same blanket, but Sebastian lied firmly on his side so that Grell wouldn't be too happy about it. In the morning, Sebastian felt something tugging against his neck, and he lazily opened one eye, to see a baby-like character with a fedora, holding the ring that had appeared around his neck.

"Do you know how to use this?" the baby quietly asked. Sebastian shook his head.

"I don't know what this_ is_, to be honest," he murmured.

"Put the ring on," the baby ordered. Sebastian took the ring off of its chain, and slid it on to his finger, then paused. Nothing had happened. "Try each of the fingers on this hand, not just your thumb," Reborn sighed. Sebastian rolled his eyes and did so, then gasped as an indigo flame sprung up on the ring. "Hn, just as I thought," the baby noted. "Tsuna! Wake up!" The brown-haired male slowly sat up, then glanced down at Sebastian, who continued to stare, intruiged, at the flame.

"Huh? Mist flames?" Tsuna murmured, before yawning. "What about it?"

"I think he may have multiple waves, like Gokudera," Reborn answered. "That, and he has no idea about Deathperation. I think you ought to take these two into the forest today and teach them. Who knows? They might become good allies."

"Huh... all right...," Tsuna said tiredly. "I guess..."

"Stupid Tsuna, hurry up and tell your Guardians," Reborn muttered. The brown-haired male sighed, and took out his cell phone, before telling Gokudera, Hibari, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Chrome to meet him in Namimori forest at ten in the morning.

"Mm~ Good morning, Sebas-chan," Grell purred, rolling over and tightly hugging the black-haired male. Sebastian heaved a sigh, and reached over, before gently patting the other's head. "Mm... what's that on your hand?" the former reaper asked.

"This ring... when I put it on my ring finger, these indigo flames sprung up. I think this might me a key to this world."

"Hmm, it is quite pretty," the former reaper murmured, before tiredly rolling over again. "But it's not red."

"Heh," Sebastian chuckled, before standing up. Tsunayoshi glanced at him in an inquiring manner.

"Did you wear that suit while you were sleeping?" he asked.

"Yes, after all, I am one hell of a butler," Sebastian replied with a smile, before sighing, and looking back at Grell. "At least... I was."

"... Sebas-chan, do you regret coming here?" Grell whispered.

"No," Sebastian sighed. "However, I do regret taking my Lord's soul here."

"You should've just eaten it, like a good_ 'hell of a butler,'"_ Grell said softly. Sebastian frowned.

"Tsunayoshi, pardon us. We're just going out on a little walk," he said, before swiftly folding the blanket he and Grell had spent the night under, and placing it on the kotatsu in the center of the room. "See you again," he said, before leaving the room.

"These guys really are weird," Tsunayoshi sighed after him.

"Grell Sutcliff," Sebastian murmured as they left the house.

"Hm? What's with the full name, Sebas-chan?" Grell asked, grinning at the other.

"... Nothing... I had the temptation to say your name, that's all," Sebastian sighed. "Something that sounds familiar."

"Is that what happened when you addressed yourself as one hell of a butler?" the red-haired male questioned.

"... Yeah...," the former demon murmured. "I'm feeling a bit homesick."

"Ehehehehehehehe!" came a sudden laugh. "_Homesick_? Sebastian, Grell, how odd, seeing you here!" The two whirled around to see the Undertaker, long, silver hair and all.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Grell asked, blushing lightly.

"Ehehehee~ Visiting home," the Undertaker replied, cheshire grinning. "You see, my parents live in this realm. I was turned away a while after they freaked and broke up, and I was transported to the world I know you two in. Ehehee, I hope I didn't take you two with me when I crossed realms."

"No, we came here of our own accord," Sebastian said. "Do you come here... often?"

_"Ee_-hee-hee~," the other laughed eerily. "Not very often. This is my first visit in a couple decades for our world, but it's only been three years here. Time passes pleasantly slow in this dimension. Eeheehee~"

"Does it? So I'll be beautiful for a longer amount of time?" Grell said happily. "Maybe this world isn't too bad."

"Ehehe~ Sebastian," the Undertaker said, walking over to the former demon and grabbing his hand. "You already have a ring? Ehehe~ That's what I call diligent. You ARE one hell of a butler, after all. Eeheehee! But Grell, you don't have one... I can help with that..." The Undertaker stood upright, and took out a chain with several rings on it. "In this realm, these rings are precious. Beautiful weapons. Ehehe~ Sebastian, from what I can see, you have Mist flames. That should enable you to cast illusions in this world. I myself have Lightning class flames." The Undertaker held up his hand, revealing a ring set with an emerald on his index finger. "Ehehee~ Now, Grell, this is just a guess, but I believe Storm suits you quite nicely." The silverette took a ring with a red, garnet set in it, and Grell watched, clearly excited, as the Undertaker slid the ring on to his index finger. "Ehehe, now, Grell, I believe Sebastian naturally has this down, but... ehehehe, in order to light flames upon the ring, you must be focused on your 'resolve.' Ee-hee-hee~ I have yet to find my own."

"Thanks for clearing that up for us," Grell murmured, still observing the ring with silent admiration.

"Ehehehe... My parents are in the Italy of this realm," the Undertaker said. "For now, would you two mind my company?"

"Not at-," Sebastian began, when his red-haired companion cut him off.

"Wait, Sebas-chan, I must do something first," he said, stepping up to the Undertaker. He placed his hand against the other's face, then slowly lifted up the bangs, revealing the beautiful eyes that lay beneath them, and he sighed, before sinking into an embrace of the silverette. "_Please_ join us," he whispered.

"Ehehehehehe~"

"Huh? Sebastian-san, Grell-san?" Tsunayoshi said as he took notice of the three. "Uh... do you know this creepy-looking guy?"

"Ehehee, _I _know_ you,"_ the Undertaker commented. "My parents' boss, I believe?" The Undertaker walked up to the other, and whispered something in his ear that made Tsunayoshi blush.

"Oh, okay...," Tsuna sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know... but... for real?" The Undertaker gave a cheshire grin, and nodded. "Well, I guess that kind of simplifies things if you know them. We were going to start for the forest to teach you about the rings."

The Undertaker nodded to Grell and Sebastian, gesturing for them to follow Tsunayoshi. The four headed along down the roads, and eventually started going into a forest. "It's nine forty-five," Tsuna sighed. "I'm glad it's a Saturday..."

It wasn't long before they came upon a clearing where there were already three people. "Morning, tenth!" greeted Gokudera.

Beside him, a black-haired, tanned young man, named Yamamoto, said, "Yo, Tsuna!"

"Hey, Sawada!" shouted a man with silver hair and a white strip on his nose. "I'm extremely ready for whatever you have planned."

"Uh... boss, the number of weirdos with you increased by fifty percent last night," Gokudera commented, pointing to the Undertaker.

"He's all right, trust me," Tsuna sighed, inwardly wondering why his guardians had shown earlier than him.

"Hey, that guy kind of reminds me of Squalo," Yamamoto said, walking over and picking up one of the strands of long, silver hair. Gokudera snickered.

"Yeah, well his face reminds me of that creepy Belphegor guy," he remarked, walking over and brushing the other's bangs back. He then froze as he saw the other's gaze, before letting bangs fall back into place and turning around. "I guess he's not all bad," he mumbled.

"Eeheeheeheeheehehehehehe...," the other laughed. "Tsunayoshi-kun, tell us, how do we find our resolve?"

"Huh? You know about resolve?" the brown-haired male asked. The Undertaker gave another chuckle in reply. "Well, uh... resolve is something that you can only find yourself. It could be the feelings to protect something, or someone, it could be the urge to become better in some way..."

"I know mine," Sebastian said immediately, and his ring lit up. "My resolve... to find Ciel Phantomhive in this world."

"Oh, Sebby, how romantic!" Grell announced. "If only those feelings were for me... Ah! Perhaps mine is to be loved!" When nothing happened, the former reaper sighed, and adjusted his ring a little bit. "What, is it broken?" he murmured.

"Maybe you aren't Storm like I thought," the Undertaker said, walking forward and taking Grell's hand. "Let's have you try Sun, that's yellow..."

"No!" Grell shouted. "I love the color red!" With that, his ring burst into brilliant, bright red flames, and the Undertaker laughed to himself, stepping away from the flames.

"So you do," he laughed. "Me... what is my resolve...?" Suddenly, the silverette seemed to realize something, and he grinned as a couple of sparks started on his emerald ring, before they became green flames. "Ehehe..."

"Well, they certainly figured it out faster than us," Gokudera snickered.

"Maybe it's part of their culture, hahaha," Yamamoto laughed.

"Now, you guys, uh... we should have them try to open a box weapon," Tsunayoshi murmured.

"Aw, man, I left Uri's box at home," Gokudera sighed.

"No worries, you guys, I brought these along, Reborn said, placing a bag on the ground. "See if they can pick out the one that correlates to their correct flame." Tsuna took the bag to a table, and placed the boxes on it.

"Wow, Reborn, where did you get all of these?" Tsuna asked.

"The Millefiore Famiglia sent it as an apology," Reborn chuckled.

"Uh... okay...," Tsuna sighed. "Well? Take your pick." Sebastian slowly took one that was indigo, and Grell picked up a red box. The Undertaker paused, seeing no green box to pick up, before he finally took a black one with a creepy skull pattern and lightning bolts on the sides. "All right, to open a box," Tsunayoshi said, taking out an orange ring and box. He took out a pair of gloves, and put them on before his ring, then at last lit the ring, before showing an indent in his box. "Put your flames in here," he said as he pushed the ring into the indentation. With that, a flurry of orange flames burst from the box and circled about the boy's shoulders, before materializing as a lion cub on his shoulder. "These little guys help us out in fights."

"This reminds me of that one realm with the white and red balls," Undertaker snickered. "You would hold out the ball and a little creature would come out of it. What were they called again? Ehehe-"

"Don't talk about realms so openly, sir, I believe if you do, these people will think you're crazy," Sebastian murmured into the other's ear.

"Eeheehee, as if they don't already," the Undertaker giggled, before holding out his ring and lighting it, before punching the flames confidently into the box. Crackling, green flames surged out, and soon materialized into a porcupine on the ground. "Ehehe... a porcupine, huh?" he laughed.

"This is good for Lightning, as they are meant to defend the family while providing their own unique attack," Reborn said, grinning.

Sebastian tried next, and he smiled as the indigo flames materialized into a black cat. "I love it," he said, taking the creature into his arms.

"A domestic black cat," Reborn spoke once more. "Capable of hiding in the shadows, disguising itself so the enemy can't see it. Perfect for Mist."

Excited by the success of his friends, Grell swiftly followed their example, and gasped as a red form of flames darted out of his box and circled in the sky. The red-haired male slowly held out his hand, and he blushed as the weapon came down and landed on his hand, materializing as a cardinal. "Gorgeous," Grell whispered, grinning widely. "You don't even need to say it. This beautiful little bird will help me bring down my victims with some amazing speed and graceful power. Won't you, little Red?"

"Oh? Naming it after your late mistress?" Sebastian teased, grinning. The former reaper stuck out his tongue.

"That woman was as weak and vulnerable as all the others," he muttered. "She never deserved to be called Madam Red."

"She had a beautiful corpse," Undertaker chuckled creepily.

"I'm the one who killed her! With my awesome, customized death scythe!" Grell said proudly.

"Are we hearing a murder confession?" Gokudera asked.

"No, sirs," Sebastian cut in, "we are referring to a play that we put on back home."

"Your corpse was less pretty," Undertaker laughed.

"That wasn't a corpse, I was taking a nap!" Grell cried. "My corpse, I promise you, when you see it, will be absolutely flawless."

And so, Grell, Sebastian, and the Undertaker recieved box weapons. Reborn organized for them to stay in a hotel instead of having the three of them share a blanket on the floor.

But more suprises lay ahead.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

I intend to have even more Kuroshitsuji and KHR characters slowly come in, so be patient. :)

Please Review~


	3. Lost Dog

**The Deathperation of one Hell of a Butler**

**Chapter 3: Lost Dog**

* * *

Sebastian, Grell, and the Undertaker arrived at the hotel at 4:00 PM that day to check in. Sebastian was carrying the Undertaker's bag that held his several rings, as well as their box weapons. As they started to head over to their room, however, a silver-haired man quickly headed over to them, and gave Sebastian a cute smile. "May I carry your bag for you, sir?" he asked. Sebastian returned the smile.

"I'm all right, thank you."

It was faint, but a trace of disappointment crossed the other's face, and he nodded, before stepping back again. "Hey, Sebas-chan," murmured Grell into the former demon's ear. "I think I recognize that guy a bit."

"It's said that those who die in our realm are reincarnated here," Undertaker said. "Those who die here move on to the next realm. It's an unusual cycle that we go through. Ehehehe..."

"Who says so?" Sebastian asked.

"Hehee... actually... that's just a hunch," the Undertaker laughed.

"So how did you get to our realm if you were born here?" Grell asked.

"Ehehehe... I've always been more suited to being a death reaper," the silverette sighed, just a hint of sadness in his tone.

"We're at our room," Sebastian sighed, putting in the room key and stepping inside. "Two beds. Grell, Undertaker, you take one, I'll take the other."

"My, Sebas-chan, just _what_ do you take me for?" Grell squealed. "To sleep with one man one night and another the next... that just isn't me! I'm _not_ that kind of woman!"

There was a pause, and the Undertaker chuckled happily. "Well, I wouldn't mind my own bed, nor would I mind sharing. You two figure things out and let me know, okay?"

The three moved into the room, and Grell looked up at Sebastian with big, emerald eyes. "Please, Sebby? Let me feel the warmth of your human body again. Let me get close to you, enough to feel your breath. Let us share a bed, and remember this for-"

_SLAP!_

"... That's what Ciel would do to me whenever I stepped out of line," Sebastian said, an evil smirk playing on his lips as he observed the former reaper's pout. Grell turned around, reaching up, and rubbing his sore cheek, before walking over to the Undertaker and sitting down on the bed beside him. Sebastian gave a decisive nod, and walked over to his own bed, placing the bag in his lap. He took out the box weapon he'd received, and he let out the cat inside of it. "Would you like to spend the night in my arms, little kitten?" he cooed. The cat immediately began to rub up against the former demon, who chuckled in reply.

"Cruel...," Grell muttered, flopping down on the bed. "That's what he is. A wonderful, beautiful, _cruel_ little demon."

"Heehee, absolutely heartless," the Undertaker cooed, placing a hand on the former reaper's stomach and rubbing in a soothing manner.

Sebastian lied down on the bed beside his cat, and began to stroke through it's fur, thinking to himself._ 'What should I name this little one?' _he wondered_. 'To be completely honest... I want to name him... Ciel.'_

"But for now, I'll call you Luna," he sighed. "Agreed?"

"Nya~."

Grell sighed, closing his eyes as he felt the Undertaker's overly long, black nails through his shirt. The sensation was pleasing, if a little much to withstand. It kind of tickled, after all. But at least it distracted him from the sting in his cheek. The painful reminder of what Sebastian just did. Now, Grell wasn't easily put down. Mind, the former reaper had been punched and kicked repeatedly by Sebastian. The slap shouldn't have meant much. But somehow, this small gesture, after the ravenette's leniency towards him... stung more than any of the blows the red-haired male had been dealt by Sebastian before.

It didn't seem like much. After all, Grell got hot over almost every guy he saw. It shouldn't have been hard to move on from Sebastian. And yet... "I'm so tired," the red-haired male sighed as he rolled on to his side. "I'm going to go ahead and sleep for a bit."

"Sleep well, ehehehehe...," the Undertaker breathed against his ear in reply.

* * *

_Two hours later, in the lounge..._

"All right, Pluto, you can go home now."

"Thanks, boss~," said the silver-haired male, picking up his coat and leaving the hotel. "Another good day~," he hummed when he was out, before his expression fell slightly. "But what was with that guy from earlier? Why's he so familiar? I've never met him before..."

"Pluto!" came another voice. The silverette smiled when he saw his close friend, Joshima Ken.

"Hey, Ken," he said. "What's up?"

"You wouldn't believe it! Fran's dopey plan worked! Mukuro's out of Vindice!" Ken announced. Pluto gave a little, excited bounce.

"Really? Let's go right away!"

Ken grinned, and the two began to run off in the direction of Kokuyo land.

Both of them running on all four limbs and panting in a dog-like manner.

* * *

_Morning..._

Grell sighed, then shuddered at the coldness of the air, trying to move himself deeper into the blankets, as well as the embrace of the person behind him._ 'Embrace?_' he mentally repeated. It was then that he felt a sigh of hot air against his ear, and he flushed red._ 'Sebastian? No... that couldn't possibly... this is...'_ He looked down at the arms that circled around his body, and blushed as he saw the long fingernails._ 'This... is the Undertaker.'_

As he thought that, he heard the sound of running water, and he paused, his body tensing. _'But if this is the Undertaker... the only one who could possibly be showering is...'_ Giving a dark blush, Grell wriggled himself out from the silverette's embrace, and he moved over to the bathroom, then tested the doorknob. _'Oh, god, he didn't lock it...,'_ the red-haired male thought, turning the knob and pushing the door open. Then, to his suprise, he found Sebastian towel-drying his box weapon, fully dressed in the usual suit.

"Ah, Grell, the shower is warmed up for you and Undertaker," Sebastian said, glancing at the red-haired male with a false smile.

"But... but...," Grell stuttered.

"Hm? Oh, don't worry, I've already showered," Sebastian said. "I was just giving Luna here a little washing. For a cat, he's pretty good with water." Grell sighed.

"I see. Well, okay... I don't really need to show-_wah!"_ the former reaper yelped in suprise as he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled right back down.

"Oh? You've got the Japanese accent going well," Sebastian chuckled. "Now listen, you're human now, and humans have to bathe. It's a fact of life. Now, then..." Sebastian slowly slid the former reaper's red jacket down his shoulders, smirking as he saw the reaper blush.

"Se... Sebas-chan?"

"There now, I've gotten things started for you," Sebastian said, standing and taking the red coat out of the bathroom. "You can have this back when you're done." Luna slipped out of the room after his master, and Grell stared in shock as Sebastian closed the door. The red-haired male's jaw dropped in suprise.

"But...," he said one last time.

* * *

The Undertaker sighed, sitting up. "Sebastian?" he murmured as he saw the former demon head over. "Where's Grell?"

"Showering," Sebastian answered simply. He walked over to his bed, and from the time that Undertaker looked from the bathroom door back to Sebastian, the other's bed had been made.

"Sebastian," Undertaker began, grinning. "Do you miss serving Earl Phantomhive?"

"Hardly," the ravenette replied, before glancing back as the Undertaker stood. "Shall I make your bed for you, too?" The silverette smiled, and Sebastian swiftly made the bed. He then noticed that Undertaker was headed for the bathroom, and he paused. "You know Grell is in there, right?"

"Ehehehehe...," the silverette laughed eerily. "I've already read his Cinematic Record start to now. I don't think he has anything to hide from me." With that, Undertaker entered the bathroom, and Sebastian grinned when he heard Grell's shriek of suprise.

"Is _that_ how it is?" he chuckled, before putting on his shoes. "I'm going to head out for a bit," he called towards the bathroom. Recieving no reply, Sebastian grinned, and started out of the room, eventually leaving the hotel. He walked along the streets randomly, simply needing fresh air, and he coon came out upon a place called Kokuyo land. "Hmm...," he hummed, pushing the gates open. He walked inside, and silently observed, soon hearing voices.

"Throw it again, Kaki-pii! Quickly!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"All right, you dumb dog people," came a bored voice, and Sebastian observed as a ball came hurdling out of no where. He easily caught it, and watched as a blonde man came racing through, as well as the silverette that had asked to help him with his bag earlier. The silverette froze, blushing, while the blonde growled deep in his throat.

"Give it back," the blonde snarled. "Throw it now! Right, Pluto?"

Sebastian's blood-red eyes widened, but he slowly smirked, tossing the ball away. The blonde raced away, but just as Pluto started after it, Sebastian grabbed the collar of Pluto's shirt, and lifted him up to his feet. "Pluto, huh?" he snickered.

"Please let me go...," the other mumbled, his cheeks darkening.

"Do you know me, Pluto?" Sebastian hissed, before leaning in, and murmuring, "You used to cling to me and beg for me to rub your stomach."

"I... I don't know what you're talking about...," the former Hellhound whimpered.

"And _this _is why I hate dogs," the ravenette muttered. Pluto whimpered.

"Please... I... I don't know...," he murmured. "Please..."

"Kufufufufufu...," came an eerie chuckle from behind the former demon. Sebastian turned around, to see a man with indigo hair in the shape of a pineapple. "What could you possibly want with Ken's friend?" he asked, before pausing. "You know each other?"

"H-huh?" Pluto murmured. "Master... what are you talking about?"

"Fufufu... You told me last night, didn't you?" the other chuckled. "You saw a man at the hotel who you felt that you knew. A man from another world. A man from another life. And his name was... fufufu..._ Sebastian?"_

Sebastian frowned, now seeing the glint of an indigo ring on the other's finger.

And with that, he knew that this was going to be difficult.

Then again... it was only _natural_ a butler of the Phantomhive household could take care of this, right?

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Lot of Grell's relationships in this chapter. Hehee~ Pluto~ I love his character. And, uh... not just for his fanservice-like transformations from human to dog and whatever in between. XD

Please Review!


	4. Wolf and Fox

**The Deathperation of one Hell of a Butler**

**Chapter 4: Wolf and Fox**

_Back at the hotel..._

Grell sat quietly, a blush on his face, as Undertaker helped dry his hair with a wide grin on his face. "You know, Grell," Undertaker breathed into the other's ear, making the red-haired male blush even darker. "Your hair really is soft. Ehehe... wet or dry, up or down, it's beautiful..."

"Huh, naturally, a woman's hair is gorgeous," Grell muttered.

"But you," Undertaker snickered, his voice sending chills up the younger's spine, "are not... a woman."

"Would you just let me do as I please?" Grell mumbled. "Honestly..."

_"... Grell..."_

The red-haired male looked at Undertaker, then gasped as their lips met. He closed his eyes tightly, stunned, and he trembled when he felt the other's hands against his back, the long nails digging into his shoulderblades. _'Don't think anything...,'_ he told himself_. 'Don't give in... don't moan... this... this reaper is not going to make you give in. You like Sebastian, right? And... and Will...!'_ Suddenly, he felt Undertaker's tongue slide out of his mouth and he weakly allowed the wet appendage into his own mouth. With that, Grell's composure completely crumbled. This, the precious, first deep kiss which he'd been so ready to give to Sebastian... and the Undertaker took it from him with such ease.

Grell placed his hands on the other's shoulders and dug his nails in harshly as protest against the black ones that teased at his back. "Nn...," he moaned, trying to complain, but the Undertaker was persistant. Finally, Grell made a bold move, and bit down on the silverette's tongue, making him squeal with pain, backing off.

"Eeheehee," he laughed. "That wasn't very nice, Grell," he chuckled.

"What's not nice is toying with a woman's feelings," Grell muttered back. He could taste the other's warm blood on his tongue, and he blushed, looking back up at the Undertaker. A thin trail of blood was leaking out of the corner of his mouth - the product of Grell's sharpened teeth. It was the only trace of red on Undertaker's entire person, and Grell couldn't help but think that it looked beautiful. He looked away, blushing.

_'Why did he kiss me?'_ Grell wondered to himself.

"Hey... Undertaker?"

"Hm?"

"Did you... ever hear the one about the wolf and the fox?" Grell said, trying to smile again.

"No?"

"Ahaha... okay... uh, well, a wolf walks into a fox's den, looking for a mate. And when he finds the fox, he sighs, 'oh, you are so beautiful, but you are a fox. It's a shame we can never be together.' And the fox answers, 'sure we can.' So the fox tries to make the wolf look like a fox, but after a while, the wolf decides that he simply can't do it. So he says, 'Sorry, but... I think I'll just be a lone wolf!' Hahaha~ Get it?"

The Undertaker wasn't amused. He didn't even break a smile. "I get it," he muttered, before walking away. "I apologize for intruding upon fox territory."

Grell blushed. _'I didn't mean it like that...,' _he thought to himself_. 'I was trying to make him laugh. I guess jokes aren't my forte.'_

* * *

_Meanwhile_...

"My name is Mukuro Rokudo," said the man before Sebastian. "I am a powerful illusionist. I sense a wave of Mist flames in you, but it's not enough for you to be safe from me. Or even have a chance, fufufu..."

"Is that how it is?" Sebastian chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure... after all... I am one hell of a butler."

"Fufufu... amusing," Mukuro chuckled. "A butler, hm? Well, how about I treat you to my world? I would usually never do this to guests, but you are a threat. So..."

Suddenly, the ground began to tear apart, and Sebastian gasped as he was thrown into a dark, red and black void. _'This place... is it Hell?'_ he wondered.

"Kuahahaha! Look at you! Falling so calmly through my world! You're a natural!" Mukuro snickered. As he was falling into the void, the former demon looked to his side to see Mukuro falling alongside him. Pluto suddenly fell in, and as he was falling with a sporadic manner, Sebastian caught him, and held him against his chest. "Well, let's see if you're comfortable being bound to him eternally," Mukuro chuckled darkly, and Sebastian watched as he and Pluto were wrapped in the vines of a lotus flower.

"Would you stop these babyish tricks?" Sebastian said at last, and he appeared back where he had originally began. After carelessly tossing the former Hellhound aside, Sebastian stood up, and closed his eyes.

"Oya oya? This illusion... it's suprisingly... well done."

_"Sebastian, kill Mukuro Rokudo."_

_"Yes_, my Lord," Sebastian said as he reopened his eyes, before he ran at the illusionist. Mukuro's face showed for a moment pure shock, but just as Sebastian went to hit him, the body vanished. He turned around, and saw Mukuro before him again.

"I see, I see," the illusionist chuckled. "You're in mourning of a young boy... your alleged 'Lord?'" Sebastian frowned, and rushed again, but this Mukuro also vanished.

_'More illusions,' _Sebastian thought._ 'What am I to do? I can't win at all like this...'_

"Sebastian?" came the tiny voice of Pluto. "You can't win against Master Mukuro." Sebastian glanced at the dog, and sighed.

"You're right. I need to learn more about this world," he said, straightening his tie. "Pluto. I'll be back for you."

With that, the former demon left, the eerie chuckling following him as he did so.

* * *

_An hour later, at the hotel..._

"Sebastian?" murmured Grell. "You look a little ruffled up. Where were you?"

"Meeting more of the locals," Sebastian sighed. "Oh, here's an intresting tidbit. It would seem as though the Hellhound that I knew, Pluto, has been reincarnated here as a full-fledged human. He's still a touch animalistic, though. I'm just glad he can speak now."

"Pluto? That studly young guy?" Grell cooed. "Oh, I did have a thing for him."

"You have a thing for everyone," Sebastian argued, walking further into the room. He paused when he saw Undertaker buried under the bed sheets, apparently pouting. "Undertaker? You all right?" the former demon asked.

"Sebastian...," the other murmured, sitting upright. "Come here for a sec." Sebastian walked over, and the Undertaker mumbled, "Would you let Grell sleep in your bed tonight? With you?"

"Did something happen?" Sebastian replied.

"Yes... well... you see...," Undertaker murmured, before whispering something into Sebastian's ear. "... so please...," he finished.

"... All right, fine," Sebastian sighed. "Grell, you're changing beds."

"What? Really? Oh, joy, oh _yay~!"_ Grell cheered, before flinging himself down on Sebastian's bed and smelling the sheets. "Ohh~ I'm going to be completely covered in Sebastian's scent by tomorrow morning~!" he squealed. "Thank you, Sebby, dear!"

"Get off the bed, it's only ten in the morning," Sebastian sighed. "Anyway, you two, we need to head off to Tsunayoshi's little forest place. Undertaker, get the boxes, please."

"Mm hm...," sighed the silverette. He smiled, and took up the bag with the boxes. With that, the three headed out.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get to the forest, and they watched, intruiged, when they saw Yamamoto with a swallow on his shoulder and a dog at his side, Gokudera with a leopard cub curled up at his feet, Ryohei with a kangaroo standing at his side, and Tsuna with his lion cub in his arms. They also some kid with horns on top of a huge bull.

"Who's that?" Grell asked, pointing to the kid.

"This? This is Beefbowl!" the child laughed, gently petting he bull.

"That's Lambo," Tsunayoshi sighed. "He's my Lightning Guardian. And I believe you and Sebastian have already met Hibari-san?"

"The kid with the kinky weapons?" Grell said, grinning. _"Ooh,_ where is he?"

"I'm right here." Grell gasped as a tonfa moving at light speed collided with his stomach, and he gasped as his body hit the ground. He looked up at Hibari, who frowned at him. "I haven't forgotten you called me cute," Hibari growled. The Undertaker walked over to Grell and held out a hand, which the reaper reluctantly accepted.

"Right, so today," Tsuna began, "we want to teach you the different abilities of your Box weapons. So, Grell-san, you and Gokudera-kun should work together, Undertaker, you and Lambo... uh... Lambo?"

"Yeah, stupid Tsuna?" Lambo answered.

"I hear that around this time of day, your future self is enjoying a bunch of candy in the future right now."

"Really?" Lambo said. "Lambo-san wants candy!" With that, the cow child pulled a huge, purple bazooka out of his head, and leapt into it, pulling the trigger with a string. In his place, an older man appeared. "... Ah, Tsunayoshi, no fair," he sighed. "I was enjoying candy from Valentine's Day."

"I knew it...," Tsuna sighed. "Okay, quickly train Undertaker here, you two have five minutes at best."

Undertaker and Lambo headed out, even though the three foreigners were highly confused. "Now, uh... Sebastian-san...," Tsunayoshi murmured. "Um... our Mist guardian is..."

"Kufufufufu... I'm here, Tsunayoshi," said a deep voice. Mukuro Rokudo materialized out of a fog in the area, and he smirked at Sebastian creepily. "I suppose this means I'm to teach him of his own illusional power?"

"Uh... yeah...," Tsunayoshi said, stepping back. Mukuro smirked, and took out an indigo box.

"Open your box, Se-bas-tian," he said in a taunting tone, before opening his own. Sebastian watched in suprise as an owl flew out of the box, before landing on Mukuro's arm. The former demon quickly opened his own, and Luna showed. "Fufufu... a cat? Pathetic...," Mukuro sighed. "Well, an illusion is something that you already know how to create, to an extent. So now, hurry, and recreate the illusion of that child you created for me yesterday.

Sebastian frowned, and concentrated hard. Soon, he saw a dark form appear before him, and he blushed lightly as it materialized into Ciel Phantomhive.

_His late master._

"Master...," he breathed.

"Sebastian," Ciel answered, turning and looking at him. It was so perfect; the deep eyes, the eyepatch, the blue hair, every last detail was flawless.

"Oya? Now this is a problem," Mukuro said, stepping forward. "You're fooled by your own illusions, aren't you, foreigner?" Sebastian walked closer to the illusion, and placed a hand on the other's shoulder. He could feel Ciel's warmth, as if he was alive again.

_'Order me, Master...,_' he thought.

"Sebastian, protect me."

"... Yes, my Lord," Sebastian whispered. "I'll always..."

Suddenly, the boy shattered before his eyes, and Sebsatian paused, stunned. "Don't even," Mukuro chuckled. "If you fool yourself like that, you'll only plummet into despair and insanity. If you miss this child who seems to have undergone metempsychosis, you should take your own life to rejoin him."

Sebastian remained quiet. Did he miss Ciel? It was true that he had enjoyed being the child's servant to an extent, and he always liked the little voice that commanded him to kill. He was even saving Ciel's soul inside a demon's seal for a long time, being unable to devour the energy. It was as though that would be breaking the spell of their relationship. If he ate Ciel's soul, it would be over. The fun would end.

And Sebastian feared that his own end would occur with it.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

X3

Please Review!


	5. Training in a New World

**The Deathperation of one Hell of a Butler**

**Chapter 5: Training in a New World**

* * *

"All right, uh, Grell, we have Storm flames," Gokudera said. "And Storm flames possess the disassemble factor. You're immune if you have them, but if you don't have Storm flames and you get touched by them, it could be deadly. Uri, burn that tree." The cat leapt up on to the tree, and it was soon alight with flames. It didn't take long before the tree gave a quiet groan, before completely disintegrating.

"My, oh, _my_, such power~!" Grell murmured. "Then, little Red, how about you sweep around that branch. Let's just get that branch though, 'kay?" The cardinal flew off of Grell's shoulder, and circled a branch, lighting it, and making it crumble with the disassemble factor. "How cool~," the former reaper giggled as the cardinal perched again on his finger.

"Now, a Storm is known for being an unending, surging attack. That in mind, come at me," Gokudera said. Grell blushed.

"Just with Red? Or a _full_ attack?"

"Full attack," Gokudera sighed. Grell gave a wide grin, and equipped the scissors that he was at least decent at using, before running at Gokudera. His cardinal flew off, and Grell gasped as he was suddenly faced with eight sticks of dynamite. He stumbled to a stop, consequently falling down in the process.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" he shrieked, shielding himself with his scissors. _"That's dangerous!"_

"You're even more stupid than I thought," Gokudera sighed, throwing the dynamite carelessly behind him. As one blew up behind the bomber, he accidentally stumbled forward, and Grell closed his eyes tightly as he felt the body land on his own. When he reopened them, he sighed, and pushed the silverette back, as Gokudera simply did not hold his intrest. "Sorry," the silverette muttered. "That was a dumb move..."

"Everyone!" Tsunayoshi's voice suddenly rang out. "The Varia are here!"

"Those bastards?" Gokudera growled. "What are they doing here?"

Undertaker walked through the trees into the area where Gokudera and Grell had been training, and he grinned, showing that Lambo had gone back to his normal form and had fallen asleep in the silverette's arms. "Grell, I want you to meet two of these people. Eeheehee..." Grell slowly stood back up, and walked with the other former reaper back to the main clearing. There was a new group of people there, and Undertaker slowly set Lambo down next to a tree, before walking up to the group. "Hehehe...," he chuckled nervously. Grell paused.

"Well?"

"I don't know if they recognize me...," he murmured.

"Hey, Squalo," said a blonde kid with bangs covering his eyes. "Squalo, look at that guy..."

A man with long, silver hair - the alleged Squalo - looked at the Undertaker, and his face flushed. "Don't look at him, Bel," he grumbled.

"Ushishishi! What a cold-hearted father you are. Well, I'm different, because I'm a prince!" With that, the blonde stepped up to Undertaker, and hugged him tightly. "Hey, kid, you've grown big time!" he laughed.

_"Ee-hee-hee!_ Father Bel!" Undertaker said in a gleeful tone as he returned the embrace. "I've missed you so much. Both of you..."

"Ushishi! And the prince has missed his boy dearly. But you know the situation, right?"

"All too well, father...," Undertaker sighed. "All too well."

Squalo reluctantly walked forward. "How did you grow so much? I mean... I think you're older than us."

"Ehehe, I'm just twenty seven," the Undertaker sighed. "Where I was, time passed a lot faster. After... after you banished me..."

"We didn't want to give you up!" Belphegor announced. "We loved you! ... But... we're Varia, and keeping you would be... just... not right. Besides, you were born only because of Squalo and my feelings, and you were an illusion. I'm just glad you were able to pass safely into the next dimension."

"VOOII! Bel!" Squalo snapped. "Don't lie to him! He's twenty-seven; he can handle the truth!"

"Truth?" Bel repeated. "What do you mean?"

"We never wanted him! Don't you remember? We watched him outside, chasing damn _butterflies_ and picking _flowers_. He was a soft, gentle, _spineless_ child! And an illusion, on top of that! He's just a damned freak of nature! Sure as hell we never LOVED him!" Oh, how that man had a way of spitting out such cruel words.

Grell was full of questions.

All of this was making his head spin. First of all, the whole concept that Undertaker's parents were both male? That was stunning! The Undertaker was a child who chased butterflies and picked flowers? That was impossible! And he was born as an illusion, but now lived as a living, breathing human? It was _all_ beyond the red-haired male's comprehension.

"... You two don't need to lie to me," Undertaker sighed. "I know that, as a child, you didn't love me. I was that weird little kid who would rather stop and smell the roses than get a toy gun. I was the child who wanted to read a book rather than spar with my father. I was the boy who picked up a baby bird and put it back in its nest."

"Damn straight you were," Squalo spat. "And we freaking hated it."

"Oi, scum," cut in a black-haired male. "Don't overdo it. You and the prince trash aren't even together anymore, right?"

Squalo turned around, and smiled. "That's right. I'm with you now, Xanxus."

"... We never named him...," Belphegor murmured, his forehead against Undertaker's chest. "We never named you."

"It's all right... I've been getting by without one," Undertaker murmured. "I knew you and Father Squ broke up soon after I appeared. But did you ever get a boyfriend, Bel?"

The prince looked away. "Yes...," he murmured. "I've been with Fran for the past two years. He didn't come with us here, though... he's on an assignment."

"Ah... I see...," Undertaker sighed. "Maybe I can meet him another time."

By then, everyone was back from training, and Tsunayoshi soon finished talking to Xanxus about the plans. "All right, so I want Grell, Undertaker, Belphegor and Lussuria to train together. Is that all right?" Undertaker grinned widely, indicating that it was okay with him, and Grell reached forward, taking the other's arm and latching on to it in a way that was supposed to be both an apology and a sign of acceptance.

"Also, I want Sebastian to train with Mukuro, Mammon, and Gokudera," Tsuna continued. "And everyone else can get into their own groups. After all, I imagine we can't go for too much longer at our own leisure." With that, the groups were made, and Belphegor walked over to Grell and held out his hand.

"Name's Belphegor - you can call me prince, Bel, or senpai. 'Your highness' would also work. I'm this guy's father," the prince said as he gave the reaper a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you," Grell replied. "I... I knew Undertaker in the world he grew up in."

"Hmm. That's good, I guess," Bel answered. Suddenly, a flamboyant character walked up to Grell and took both of his hands.

"Just look at you!" he said. "That beautiful, long hair, the extravagant outfit, the gorgeous eyes~ Could it be I've found a fellow spirit?" Grell paused, looking curiously at the man, taking note of his shaved head, green bang of hair, and sunglasses. He wasn't exactly the image of beauty, but he seemed like a nice man. "Hohoho~ My name is Lussuria," the man laughed. "It's so nice to see a pretty young man such as yourself here."

"Uh... I'm Grell," the former reaper answered. "Glad to meet you, too... I guess..."

"Ehehe, I remember you, too," Undertaker sighed. "You were always very understanding and kind with me. Grell, this is the Varia's proud older sister or mother figure. Treat him kindly."

"Oho, you remember me? That's sweet," Lussuria whispered. "Have you taken on any sort of name, hun?"

"Ehehe, well... those who know me usually call me Undertaker," the silverette answered.

"Shishishi, the prince wants to get started," Belphegor said.

"Heehee, let's do so," Undertaker agreed.

Training went fairly smooth for the rest of the day. Sebastian learned much more about the composition and creation of illusions, as well as ways to wield them as weapons. He began to use much more than his late master in his illusions, as well, and developed ways to use his Box weapon. Grell and Undertaker learned beside each other, using techniques that they developed on the spot. At one point, Grell was distracted - _looking at Undertaker rather than his target_ - and his cardinal collided with his scissors. He was about to scold the bird, when he found that his scissors weren't being broken down. Instead, they became alight with the flames, and stayed that way until the end of training. Undertaker continued to work with his porcupine, which he decided to name Greenbell.

* * *

_Back at the hotel..._

"Wow, today was fun!" Grell announced, smiling widely. "Undertaker, why did you never tell me more about your parents? Like their age? Or their personalities? Or the whole deal that they're both _male?!_ I mean... _I've_ always kind of wanted a child of my own..."

"I didn't think you'd be so intrested," Undertaker laughed. "But remember, I was an illusion created by their feelings. Back in our realm, things can only be humans, demons, angels, animals, or reapers. As an illusion, I wasn't supposed to exist there. So I was turned into the closest thing - a reaper."

"Is that why we all became humans upon entering this realm?" Grell asked. The silverette nodded.

"Come on, guys, I'm tired," Sebastian muttered, lumbering over to his bed. Grell gave a wide grin.

"Ooh~ Yay~ _Sebby!"_ he said, running over to the bed and starting to get on it. But he paused, looking back at Undertaker, whose face showed a hint of disappointment. "... Sebas-chan," Grell whispered. "I'm sorry. You gave me this wonderful invitation, but..." He turned back to Undertaker, and smiled. "Can I spend the night with you instead?" The Undertaker gave a wide grin.

"Of course you may," he said, a rare, but certain trace of glee in his voice. "But first... bestow upon me a fine laugh."

Grell paused, trying to think of a good joke. "... Okay, Undertaker. How about this? Two people - no, two _reapers_ - come across each other in a dark alley. One is tall, and the other has red hair. So the tall one says, 'Hey, shorty! You must be a rookie!' So the redhead asks why, and the tall one goes, 'Why? Because you're totally drenched in wine!'"  
Undertaker grinned, but didn't laugh, and Grell sighed. "I commend your attempt, rookie," the silverette chuckled, before coming in and meeting his lips to Grell's.

And this time, the action was permitted.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

X3 again.

Please Review!


	6. The Dog and His Master

**The Deathperation of one Hell of a Butler**

**Chapter 6: The Dog and his Master**

* * *

Grell woke up the next morning feeling more comfortable than ever. He rolled over in the arms that embraced him, and smiled at the Undertaker who was granting him that comfort. The silvery bangs were a bit out of place, and through them, Grell could just make out the closed eyes that were accompanied by pretty, long eyelashes. The red-haired male reached up and placed a hand on the other's cheek, still intruiged by the warmth of the skin beneath. To him, bodies were almost always cold. They were only warm when blood hadn't stopped flowing out. Since when had it been so nice to see a body that wasn't mangled? That wasn't drenched in blood?

_That wasn't covered in the color red?_

"Ehehehe... _hehehe_...," came Undertaker's eerie chuckle as his eyes began to open. Grell found himself paralyzed yet again by the beautiful eyes of the other, and he blushed, his smile slowly turning into a dumbfounded pout. "Hehe_hehe_...," the Undertaker continued to giggle, before giving a small snort, and starting to laugh louder.

"Eeheeheehee! Ehahahahaha! _Bwa_hahahahahahaha!" Grell watched, suprised, as the silverette sat upright, a hand on his forehead, still laughing in an almost insane manner.

Finally, someone in the other room shouted, _"Shaddup!"_ and the Undertaker began to calm down.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian groaned, rolling over in his bed. The red-haired male sighed in turn.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Hehehe... I... hehe... it's just... hehehe... Grell... you... eeheehee... your face is simply so cute... I was overwhelmed by it. I didn't... heehee! I didn't expect to see you right in front of me. I was just... hehehe... so... suprised..."

"... Sorry," Grell mumbled.

"Oh, no, please... heehee... no need...," Undertaker answered, looking back at the red-haired male. "I just woke up from a dream about you, after all."

"H-huh?"

"Heehee... Close those beautiful eyes of yours, Grell." Grell swallowed, doing so, and he gasped as he was pushed down into the mattress, sharp nails digging into his wrists as his lips were sealed.

Sebastian stood up, sighing, and walked over to the two, grabbing the neck of Undertaker's robe and pulling him off of Grell. The younger reaper quickly sat up, panting slightly, his face flushed as red as his hair, and Sebastian rolled his eyes. _"Damn shinigami,"_ he muttered to himself. "We need to leave soon. Tsunayoshi's group is meeting us out front of the hotel in fifteen minutes. I'll let you two slip out of a shower today, but I'm going to take one. After all, I'm fast."

Grell pushed Undertaker off of him before he could cause any more damage, and grinned awkwardly. "Wait here a sec. I'm going to try to make it to the bathroom before Sebastian gets in the shower."

Grell slid off of the bed, and ran over to the bathroom, before heading in. "Uh, Sebas-chan, may I- oh-" The reaper drifted off, seeing the curtain across the shower, and the slim, pale form that he could just barely make out.

_'Not now...,' _he told himself._ 'Don't think about Sebastian now that you've accepted the Undertaker. You are not that kind of woman. You are NOT that kind of woman.'_

The curtain slowly parted, just revealing Sebastian's bare upper body. "Something you need, Grell?" he muttered.

"Ah- n-no, I... I didn't... didn't think you'd be in that fast-," Grell replied, trying hard to look away, but unable to. "Sebas-chan... just..." The reaper stepped in to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and he murmured, "I'll just be a minute, um... you know."

_'You are NOT that kind of woman.'_

* * *

Undertaker began to rummage through his bag - the one holding his rings, and upon finding the single book that lied within it, he grinned widely. Grell's Cinematic Record.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

"Excuse me? Is Sebastian here?"

After quickly hiding the book once more, Undertaker sighed, getting off the bed, and he answered the door. Pluto was standing there, clearly nervous. "Ehehe... Sebastian is in the shower right now. He should only be a few minutes - come on in."

Just as Undertaker had promised, Grell and Sebastian both came out of the bathroom not long later. Grell slid on to his bed, grinning, and Undertaker laughed, immediately capturing the red-haired male in an embrace. "Pluto?" Sebastian murmured when he saw the former Hellhound. "What are you doing here?"

"... I want to know more," Pluto murmured. "I want to know about my former relationship with you."

"You could hardly call it a relationship," Sebastian sighed. "Well, in your previous life, you were a Hellhound. You once terrorized a town, but I tamed you, as was my Lord's wish. Once I tamed you, you were welcomed into our household, not on my will, but because my Lord enjoyed teasing me about dogs. Your little problem is that you would change spontaneously from huge, white dog to silver-haired, trembling human, but you maintained the dog-like qualities either way. One time, while I was petting a stay cat, you got jealous and started to beg for attention. I won't say that I _completely_ despised that."

Pluto looked away, blushing. "I'm a human now... but... I don't know, every so often, I just feel... _wild."_

"Wild, huh?" Sebastian chuckled. "You're sweet, but if you want to hang out with us, you're going to have to ditch that Mukuro guy."

The silverette sighed. "Well... Mukuro isn't exactly the kindest, anyway. I'm not sure why Ken and Chikusa follow him so loyally."

"Once a dog picks its master, it can be ridiculously loyal," Sebastian sighed. "Which reminds me - what were your parents like in this world?"

Pluto looked down, trembling slightly. "I was orphaned," he murmured. The former demon heaved a sigh.

"All right, fine. Undertaker, what flame is Pluto here?" he asked.

"Eeheehee, a kind young soul who doesn't really like to fight~," Undertaker hummed. "Probably Rain, the tranquil blue flame." As he thought that, he dug around in his bag a bit, before tossing a blue ring towards Pluto.

"This ring... it's like Mukuro's indigo one...," the former Hellhound murmured as he put it on. Suddenly, Sebastian came forward and took the silverette into an embrace, rubbing his back, and Pluto whimpered, before giving a gentle, dog-like whine.

"S-Sebastian... no..._ Master...,"_ he mewled, and his ring began to glow dimly, before bursting into blue flames. Sebastian smirked.

"As I thought," he muttered, pushing the Hellhound away again.

"What do you mean?" the silverette asked.

"Heh. Once a dog picks its master, it can be ridiculously loyal," Sebastian replied smoothly. But suddenly, the ravenette realized something, and he groaned, standing up. "Hey, we were supposed to leave three minutes ago! Come on, now, everyone. Pluto, you too!"

"W-woof!"

* * *

The four made their way out of the hotel, only to be met with another suprise. Hibari Kyoya stood alone outside, his face flushed, and his hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly. His head flopped to one side as he groaned quietly, reaching up and placing his hand awkwardly against the air. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, and he quickly regained his composure, whirling around and shoving what had seemed to be thin air. But Mukuro Rokudo was soon revealed behind him, a look on his face of total satisfaction.

"Kufufufufu... did you _enjoy_ that, Kyouya?" he chuckled.

"Shut up, you damn pineapple," Hibari snapped, before glaring at the four. "Tsunayoshi left us here to show you to Namimori Middle school, which will be today's training grounds. Unfortunately, that little display you just witnessed was thanks to this fool showing up. He cloaked himself in illusions just to humiliate me."

"Huh, how cowardly," Sebastian sighed. "Well, where is this Namimori Middle?"

"Why a middle school?" Grell asked. "We shouldn't train around a bunch of children."

Hibari suddenly ran up to the redhaired male and grabbed his collar. "You...!" he snarled, before seeming to realize something. He gave a glance down at the illusionist who stared at him with eyes that were glinting with what seemed to be just a trace of jealousy. He leaned up, and growled into Grell's ear, "Stay still, damn herbivore." With that, the ravenette gently bit Grell's ear, and the reaper yelped, immediately leaping back.

"Oh, no no _no_, that is unacceptable!" he squealed, clinging to Undertaker. "I absolutely refuse! Th-this reaper is taken!"

"Eeheehee, calm down, Grell," Undertaker murmured, "I think he's trying to make the illusionist jealous." Grell looked over at Mukuro, and paused when he saw the clear rage mingled into that calm expression. Hibari stood where Grell had left him, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"I see," the red-haired male whispered. "Rivals who lust for each other?" Undertaker grinned widely.

"So it would seem."

Hibari began to lead the way towards a middle school, and everyone followed behind him, Grell deciding to let out his box weapon out early. As his cardinal landed on his shoulder, they walked on to the school grounds. The Vongola group was there, but as everyone else went to greet them, Grell stood still, completely stunned. For within that group was a man with black hair combed back, sharp eyes, and glasses. Another man who Grell once loved._ 'No... when I came here with Sebastian... I was supposed to never see him again!' _Grell thought_. 'Why? Why is Will here now?'_

Almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind, William stepped forward, his death scythe equipped, and he pressed the blade into Grell's throat. "There you are," he hissed. "I don't know what you think you're doing, playing around here, but we're going back. Now!"

"No, no, I can't!" Grell cried. "Will, please!"

"Ehehehe... _William,"_ came the rasp of Undertaker's voice, just a trace of anger mixed within it. "Don't touch him."

Will slowly lowered his scythe when he saw Undertaker take Grell by the shoulders and embrace him from behind. "U-Undertaker, what are you doing here?" Will asked, blushing slightly. "I never would have thought to see you here."

"Eeheehee... well," Undertaker began. "I personally don't care whether we can cross dimensions freely. As a _professional_ death reaper, I demand you treat my lover more kindly."

Will was completely taken back. There was one reason alone he respected and treated Undertaker like a higher entity. He had been in love with Undertaker since first witnessing the silverette's suprising gentility and raw talent as a death reaper. But _Grell...!_ Grell was the opposite of Undertaker, a relentless, foolish reaper who merely wanted to see blood. He had _no_ talent as a reaper, only harvesting souls at his own leisure. Why would the great Undertaker choose Grell as his lover?

"N-now, now, we aren't being public about anything yet, right?" Grell stuttered, blushing darkly. Undertaker laughed, only hugging the other closer.

"I don't see the point in trying to hide it," he hissed against the other's ear.

Will sighed as he withdrew his scythe. "Well, if that's how things are, I suppose I should hang back here, just to make sure you don't cause any more trouble. Let me see your scythe, Grell."

"You'll be happy to know that my customized one was demoted again," Grell muttered, holding out his scissors. Will nodded approvingly, and started to turn away, when Undertaker stopped him.

"Wait, William, take this," he said, grabbing the other's hand and placing a purple ring in it.

"What is this for?" the other muttered.

"Ehehehe... just remember it's important," Undertaker answered, folding the other reaper's fingers in to close his hand. "Dismissed." The ravenette gave another sigh, before leaving, the Vongola staring after him in curiosity.

And so, the Phantomhive team gained two new guardians...

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Please Review~

Notice: I have much of this fic already done, so I'll be incorporating the requested pairings in after posting up to chapter nine. Sorry~


	7. On Your Knees

**The Deathperation of one Hell of a Butler**

**Chapter 7: On Your Knees**

* * *

"So, Pluto...," Mukuro murmured before everyone split off into training groups. "You want to be with Sebastian now, is it?"

"I'm sorry...," Pluto sighed. "He's so familiar to me... I don't know why. I can feel incredible power and dominence in him... I like it a lot. I have no desire more than... to call him my Master."

"Is that so?" Mukuro chuckled. "Fair enough. I'll let you be. I just hope Ken isn't too bothered by it."

Pluto looked back at the illusionist with big eyes. "Can I still visit? I don't want to cut you off, Mukuro..."

"... Very well. If you come to visit, I won't turn you away," Mukuro sighed. "But this means I'll also have to call a truce with that Sebastian..."

The former Hellhound quietly agreed.

"All right, everyone! Here are the groups for today," Tsunayoshi announced. "Uh, Hibari, we have your consent?"

"Roof and school grounds are fine," the prefect muttered. "But if I find a single crack in _my_ Namimori, I will bite the offender to- HEY!" The prefect gaped as he saw Grell pick up a rock and throw it through the window.

"Whoops! I guess I have no choice but to be bitten!" Grell said in a mock innocent voice that just made it all worse. After dealing a swift and fatal blow to Grell's man pride, Hibari continued.

"I _can_ and _will_ destroy those who violate school regulations," he snarled. "So be careful."

Tsunayoshi sighed. "All right. Without further delay... Sebastian, you will be working with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera, Yamamoto, try to rough him up a bit, he always looks too nice."

"I'll totally rough him up, boss!" Gokudera announced. "That suit of his will be a total mess by time I'm through with it!"

"Uh... thanks, Gokudera," Tsuna sighed. "The next group consists of Undertaker, Ryohei and myself."

"Ee-hee-hee~ I'm training with the boss, eh?" Undertaker chuckled.

"AND ME, TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"And finally, Pluto, Grell-san, Mukuro and Hibari-san," Tsunayoshi concluded. "Your group is focused mostly on protection. Pluto is just now recieving a Rain Box weapon. Grell-san, your job is to defend him while holding your own ground against these two. We want to push you a little because you're a Storm guardian, one of the front lines of attack."

Grell gulped. "I- I'll do my best!" he said, before running over to Pluto just as the Rain was being handed a box weapon. "Now, Pluto, to open that, push your flames into that box." Pluto tried it, and the two watched as the box opened, soon materializing into an otter. "Aw, that's kind of cute," the red-haired male laughed. "Okay, Pluto. Let's get started."

"Yes!"

The two nodded to each other, and turned towards Mukuro and Hibari. The two were having a fairly quiet and apparently domestic conversation, but stopped when they caught the others' glances. "All right, we're going down to Komatori Park," Hibari sighed. "I don't want you two amateurs letting loose at my school."

With that, the prefect started walking towards the school entrance, and the three others followed after him. It wasn't long before they came out upon a park, and made their way into an empty field. "All of the children are attending school now," Mukuro explained to Pluto. "Those training back at Nami Middle must be very careful. But that only adds to the excitement of battle."

"We start now," Hibari muttered, taking out a purple box and punching flames into it. A hedgehog no bigger than the prefect's head materialized from purple flames at his side, and Grell grinned widely.

"For such a fierce kid, you've got a pretty cute little weapon there," he chuckled. "Now, Red!" The cardinal dove down from the sky, and swept around the grass surrounding the prefect, lighting it with Storm class flames.

"Don't try to go easy on me," Hibari answered, swiping at the flames once with a pair of tonfas that had been set alight with purple, Cloud flames. The red flames were instantly put out. "Roll, stay back," he muttered, and the hedgehog cutely took a couple of steps back. Hibari came at Grell with his tonfas, and the red-haired male quickly took out his scissors, lighting them with Storm flames and catching the two tonfas between his blades. He was pushed back a couple meters, just barely holding out against the attack. Hibari's steely eyes locked into Grell's, and he muttered, "I wanted to make you beg for your life, make you take back those disgusting insults you carelessly threw at me. Mukuro! I'll take this one. I don't care for the other, you get him."

Mukuro glanced back at Pluto and grinned. "Sorry, Kyouya. I'm attached to this one."

Hibari sent a glare over his shoulder. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" he shouted, leaping back. "Damn _idiot_. Fine! I can take care of both of them!" His gaze turned to Pluto. "Lie down and wait like a good herbivore," he growled.

Suddenly, Grell felt a flare of anger. How dare this man talk to Pluto like he was some weakling? _Purely_ unacceptable! Grell rushed back at the prefect, but remembering Hibari's quick reflexes, he darted around the other and lashed at him from the side. The other whirled around quickly, and the edge of his weapon collided with Grell's forehead. The former reaper hissed at the pain, but held his ground, sidestepping and coming forward, slashing the blades at the prefect once more. Light scratches were landed on the prefect, and as a few droplets of blood welled up, Grell was spurred on.

"My, oh, my, red looks wonderful on _him_, too," he whispered excitedly, looking at the blood that just barely lined his scissors. But letting his guard down for a moment was fatal. Hibari quickly beat him back down, clearly pissed off about the wounds.

"I should NOT have worn my old school uniform today," he muttered, looking at a tear in the shirt. "Damn. I'll pay you back for that, herbivore." The prefect looked down at Grell just as the red-haired male tried to stop an oncoming nosebleed. But then, when the prefect went to hit him one last time in the face, his movements were incredibly slow. Grell quickly got back to his feet, and smiled when he saw Pluto's little otter latched to the prefect's back, spreading Rain flames over the other's entire body.

"Thanks, little guy," Grell chuckled, petting the box weapon. As the otter leapt down, Grell plunged his weapons into the prefect's shoulders, grinning widely when Hibari groaned in pain. After dealing an appropriate amount of payback to the other, Grell ran back to Pluto. "Haha! We did it!" he cheered, hugging the former Hellhound.

"I wouldn't have thought to use the otter if it weren't for Mukuro," Pluto said. "He was the one who told me that Rain flames have the tranquil factor, making it possible to slow an enemy's movements."

"But how did the otter go unnoticed?" Grell asked.

"Fufufu, that was my doing," Mukuro chuckled, walking over to the Cloud guardian and kneeling down beside him. "You wanted to make this guy beg for his life? Kufufu, that's not very hospitable to our guests, Kyoya," Mukuro laughed. "Besides... I'd much rather have it that you were the one begging." Hibari glared at the illusionist, reaching a hand back and rubbing one of his sore shoulders.

"I'm so sick and tired of having to deal with you," he growled, slowly getting to his feet. He was clearly in no shape to fight, but he still said, "You're a disgusting, traitorous bastard. I intend to finish you here." Grell and Pluto watched in shock as the prefect regained some of his composure and rushed at Mukuro. A fight happened in seconds, and Hibari was once more on his knees.

"Fufufufufu! You're such a foolish man, Hibari Kyouya!" Mukuro laughed. "Always getting back up, unable to even think about your life. If you aren't careful, you'll lose it. Now, to claim my reward for once more sending you down." The illusionist knelt down, and used a gloved hand to brush the bangs out of Hibari's face, before he came in and kissed the prefect. It was a small, forceful exchange that left the prefect with an expression of complete loathing and disgust. "Did I ever tell you that your enraged expression is adorable?" the illusionist laughed, before patting the prefect on the head and standing back up. He looked back at Grell and Pluto. "Take a break," he said.

Grell and Pluto awkwardly moved to a bench, and the red-haired male let his cardinal perch on his finger. "So... um... Pluto...," he began. "Your box weapon is adorable."

"Thanks... yours is, too," Pluto mumbled, looking at the cardinal. "It seems to like you a lot." Grell gave a knowing nod.

"I've been spending every moment I can with it," he sighed. "But these flames are a bit hard to light if you keep giving them to your weapon. I think they're connected to your energy."

"Huh...," Pluto sighed, looking back over at Mukuro and Hibari. "My friend would be really sad if he knew about that little exchange... Ken is in love with Mukuro. He told me just a few days ago when I..."

"Hmm? When you what, Pluto?" Grell coaxed.

"I asked him to go out with me," Pluto admitted. "We're just so similar. He was genetically modified and has animalistic instincts... and I can't help but go along with it. Because I feel that way, too, sometimes."

"Oh, Pluto, that is quite _se_-" Grell caught himself before he made a comment he would regret - for once - and instead sighed, "It's sad he can't see you within his feelings for Mukuro."

"It's okay," Pluto mumbled. "I'm used to having one-sided love." Grell looked at the former Hellhound, and sighed, before giving him a gentle hug. He certainly could empathize with the silverette.

"Don't worry, Pluto. Love finds everyone somehow. You'll see," he murmured.

"Thanks, Grell."

* * *

Training went smoothly for all of the groups that day. Sebastian was able to evade most of the attacks that Yamamoto and Gokudera threw at him, with the exception of one called Rocket Bomb that Gokudera hit him with. He was simply content to be alive after that hit. However, halfway threw their training, Sebastian managed to throw a sneak attack by hiding Luna in the shadows, so Gokudera wasn't returning to Tsunayoshi unharmed either. Undertaker also did suprisingly well, working with Greenbell to bring Ryohei down first, and using raw Lightning flames to attack Tsunayoshi. And while Tsuna wasn't quite defeated, Undertaker could most certainly consider himself improved.

And with that, the four from the _'Kuroshitsuji'_ realm decided to go out to dinner together.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Sounds like a little fluff coming on, doesn't it?

Please Review!

Sorry this isn't really going anywhere!


	8. Crash! Another Familiar Face?

**The Deathperation of one Hell of a Butler**

**Chapter 8: Crash! Another familiar face?**

"Good work today," Sebastian sighed as he sat down beside Pluto. "Pluto, what's your box weapon?"

"An otter," the former Hellhound replied, grinning. "I named him Sen."

"That's nice," Sebastian said. "I have the black cat; Grell, as you know, has the cardinal, and Undertaker's is a porcupine. Apparently, these Box Weapons are quite important in this world. Now, something I'm curious about is flame factors. Mist takes on the power to create illusions."

"Ooh~ _I_ can teach about flame factors!" Grell said. "I've been paying close, _close_ attention! A while after Pluto and I beat him, Hibari came over to explain some of it to me. I know that Storm flames have the dissassemble factor, making objects disintegrate upon contact. Lightning has the hard factor, making it great in defense. Rain has tranquility, giving it the ability to slow down an opponent. Cloud has the propagation factor, so Cloud class weapons multiply spontaneously. Sun has the active factor, so it grants the user the ability to heal at a rapid pace. And finally, Sky flames have the harmony factor, and are capable of petrifying a target!" The others remained silent, so Grell gave a wide, shark-like grin and winked. "It's only natural that a butler of the Phantomhive famiglia be able to learn this fast- _DEATH!"_

"... Listen, Grell," Sebastian started in a more serious tone, his reddish eyes narrowing. "I want to leave this dimension soon."

"Hah?!" Grell said, standing up. "Sebby, what are you-?!"

Undertaker slowly tugged the red-haired male back down into his seat, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This world is unlike any other out there, I'm sure," Sebastian sighed. "Ours is much more... normal. And if I were to create an illusion of the master and take it back to our world..." Sebastian looked down, silently completing the sentence,_ 'I could have him back.'_

"Sebastian," Undertaker began, no smile on his face. "Only those who were once Reapers have the ability to go back. You, as a former demon, can only flip senselessly through dimensions by repeatedly killing yourself, and if you do that, you may develop amnesia in a world that you do NOT want to be stuck in. In this one, at least, time passes slowly, and our lives are safer. Sebastian, weren't you hit with more than five sticks of dynamite earlier?"

"... Yes, I was," Sebastian agreed.

"Yet you're fine. Hardly a scratch on you," Undertaker tried to reason. "And, there's one more thing."

"... Well? Don't play coy with me," Sebastian pressed.

"If the Earl died in the previous realm," the silverette rasped, "does it not make sense that he would turn up here?" Sebastian froze completely, his bloody eyes opening wide. "What if you lost the Earl's soul upon entering this realm because it already belonged elsewhere?"

Sebastian quivered, before standing. "Excuse me for a moment," he said, before walking away from the table. He headed into the men's bathroom, up to the sink. After removing his gloves with his teeth, the began to wash his hands, and he splashed some water into his face, as well, as he tried to think clearly. _'The Master... Ciel... Why didn't I think of it first? It's so obvious...!'_ The former demon looked at his black nails, and the scar in one of his hands - the scar that was the proof of his contract with Ciel. He sighed, and shut off the water, then grabbed a paper towel and dried his hands and face, before putting his gloves back on. _'Why am I getting so worked up?' _he silently asked himself._ 'I wasn't supposed to miss Ciel, but... this feeling... Damn. It's just because I'm human now. These emotions don't exist. They're as illusional as his soul is in this world.'_

Still... Sebastian couldn't deny that what the Undertaker said made sense, and somehow, his heart began to race as he thought of Ciel being alive again. He could feel the hammering pulse from the tips of his fingers to his throat, making it hard to control his own movements, or even swallow. He felt as though he was blushing - yet he wasn't - and at the same time he felt hot, a cold sweat broke out over his forehead.

_'Ciel... Ciel...,'_ he thought repeatedly, unable to control his own thoughts.

The former demon wasn't able to understand it, but something inside him knew what it was.

If only he would admit to it.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the table, Pluto had actually called the waiter over. "I'm sorry, I just have to ask, how do you possibly carry four trays at once?" he asked. The blonde, blue-eyed young man gave him a sunny smile.

"Well, I dunno! I was born with great arm strength!" he said. "It feels totally natural for me~. Here, these are your drinks, I believe." He tried to get the tray down, but he suddenly fumbled, and dropped the tray, shattering the glasses and spilling the drinks.

_"My!_ Strong or not, you're _clearly_ overexerting yourself!" Grell cried, leaping into Undertaker's lap to avoid getting splashed.

"Oh, man! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the waiter sighed, blushing in embarassment as he tried to get the drinks cleaned up. But before he could drop another tray and make it worse, Sebastian swept in, picking up the three other trays in one hand, and using the previous tray to swiftly pick up shards of glass. Within mere seconds, he had served the other tables and cleaned up the drinks. He placed the four empty trays in the blonde's hands, and sighed.

"Be more careful," he said.

"Wow... that was amazing!" the waiter said as Sebastian slid back into his seat. "Would you take me on as your apprentice?"

"No."

"Please? I promise I'll work hard! Really! I can get better!" he said.

"I said no," Sebastian answered flatly.

"Oh, come on, Sebby," Grell said, slowly retreating from his place on Undertaker's lap. "It couldn't possibly be that bad. He's strong, right?" Sebstian looked back at the waiter, and a trace of recognition crossed his expression.

"Hm. You know what? Fine. I'll give you a hand. But for now, get back to work. And no more than two trays at a time, got it?"

"Yes, sir! Thank you!" the waiter said, bowing, before running back to work.

"... It would seem as though Finnian died in our world," Sebastian said, before looking questioningly at Undertaker. "Yet, somehow, he looks exactly the same as when I last saw him. Shouldn't he just be a child?"

"It's strange," Undertaker said. "This realm doesn't seem to be the type in which there are many children. It might be that people come into this realm at a certain age, with memories of a past they might not have really experienced. One does not grow up in this world. They simply_ 'be.'"_

"But then, how will people die and move on here?" Grell asked. The Undertaker grinned.

"That is something I don't know quite yet."

"H-hi, everyone," greeted Finnian once more, grinning, "are you ready for me to take your orders?"

"Yes," Sebastian said, and everyone made their order. It wasn't too much of a wait until Finnian came back, and everyone enjoyed a meal, Grell uncomfortably sharing his own with a _'starving'_ Undertaker. Sebastian took note of the fact that Pluto had manners at the dinner table, but everyone noticed that he had a habit of lapping up water.

It wasn't long before they were back at the hotel, where they realized they had a complication.

Not only had Pluto followed them, but Finnian as well.

"W-well, I just thought that since we're a family and all...," Pluto began.

"And I'm your apprentice, sir, remember?" Finnian said. Sebastian heaved a sigh.

"Pluto, you've been sleeping where Mukuro and his subordinates are, right?" he muttered. "Finnian, follow Pluto. We don't have room to spare."

"But..."

"No worries, we're meeting up with Pluto tomorrow in Namimori Forest at eight," Sebstian said, before walking into his room, Undertaker and Grell following after him.

But what awaited them was anything but a sweet dream.

"Hello. I've brought no money with me, and I need a place to stay," said William, looking to Sebastian, Undertaker, and Grell. He bowed. "As much as I hate to request this, may I stay with you until I find another place?"

"N-," Sebsatian and Undertaker both started, but Grell interrupted them, shoving past the both of them.

"Of _course_ you can, Will! And if Sebby doesn't let you sleep in his bed, you can join Untertaker and I! Right?" He looked over his shoulder, to see Undertaker forcing a smile.

"Sure he can," Undertaker muttered. "But Sebastian would let William share with him, right?"

"If he wants to share with me, he can just leap out the window right now," Sebastian muttered. "I'd rather sleep with Undertaker, to be frank."

"And I must say, I'd rather spend a night with Sebastian," Undertaker agreed.

"You two aren't hospitable at all!" Grell announced. "Fine! You two do whatever. Will can sleep in a bed with me, I don't mind at all!"

With that, Grell stormed over to the bed, as Storms have a tendency to do, and began to change. Undertaker looked from Grell to William, and sighed. At least Will wasn't intrested in the one that he loved.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

You can probably tell, but I just love Grell and Undertaker. X3

Please Review!


	9. Our Sweet Dreams

**The Deathperation of one Hell of a Butler**

**Chapter 9: Our Sweet Dreams**

Grell lay wide awake in bed, staring uncomfortably at William's back. The other reaper flatly refused to be within even the slightest proximity of the red-haired male, which frustrated him beyond belief. So, the younger shinigami rolled over, giving a longing look towards Sebastian's bed. How was it that two people who were so veryimportant to him ended up in a different bed, again? Grell slowly frowned, then looked back at William. He had considered Will his _'true_ _love'_ for a while, but upon coming to this dimension with Sebastian, he had decided to give up.

_'And you are _not_ the kind of woman to lie to yourself,'_ Grell thought. With that, he slowly slid out of the bed, and started towards the door, wanting to rather go out than disturb Sebastian and Undertaker.

"Grell," came a whisper. The red-haired male turned, and blushed when he saw Sebastian, holding the blankets up for him. The former reaper looked from the ravenette to the bed, filled with uncertainty, before he heard the single word that made his heart stop. _"Come."_ Grell slowly stepped forward, then slid into the bed, blushing even harder as Sebastian tiredly laid the blankets over him.

"Sebastian...," Grell murmured. The ravenette grinned at him, then leaned in until his lips brushed against the former reaper's ear, as if to test his willpower.

"Good night, Grell," he purred, before rolling on top of the red-haired male. Grell swallowed, his heart racing in shock, when Sebastian slowly pushed his body over, closer to the other who lied in the bed. "Undertaker already misses you." The red-haired male sighed with relief, then had to bite his lip to not squeal as Sebastian gave him another push, forcing him to lie on top of Undertaker. "Here. To conserve space," Sebastian sighed, before lying down on his side away from the former reapers.

Grell stared at the face before him. Undertaker was a deep sleeper, and undisturbed by the red-haired male falling on top of him. His expression was relaxed, the silvery bangs acting as a curtain that fell over his gorgeous eyes. The unusual scar that ran over his nose and across his throat didn't in the slightest reduce the innocence of his sleeping face. His soft lips were just slightly parted, revealing the glimmer of white teeth past them. His pale skin almost glowed with the silvery moonlight that flooded into the room.

Needless to say, Grell loved it.

The red-haired male leaned in, and met his lips to the other's in an experimental manner. How was it that the other could be beautiful? There wasn't a spot of red anywhere on him, and yet...

Grell slowly backed off, grinning when he saw that Undertaker had slept through the kiss. Still smiling, the red-haired male nuzzled into Undertaker's shoulder, and embraced him, soon falling asleep.

* * *

Sebastian, in his dreams, found himself in a lush, green field, with blue sky, white clouds, and unnaturally flawless scenery. "Where am I...?" he muttered.

"Kufufufufu... welcome, Sebsatian," came a deep voice. "Welcome to my world."

Sebastian smirked, looking over his shoulder to find Mukuro. "I thought your world was a black and crimson Hell," he muttered.

"Kuahahahaha!" Mukuro laughed. "This is my world, when I'm in a good mood. I have news for you."

"Hm?"

"Someone is contacting me," Mukuro said, his expression turning serious. He indicated to a table that seemed to have appeared from nothing. "Sit. This is important." Sebastian hesitantly did so, and listened to the other illusionist. "There's a prison for those who have commited felonies relating to Mafia. I have been held there before. It is called Vindice, for short, and both myself and the one who is contacting me can only be held in water tanks, bound by chains."

"Water tanks?" Sebastian repeated with a look of disgust. Mukuro chuckled.

"I know. The Mafia do have that _rotten_ side to them," he said. "Anyway, this one who is contacting me is aware of my red eye. And the powers of it. He has shown me memories of himself, and it would seem that there is a scar on his own right eye. In the shape of a star." Sebsatian paused, suprised, before looking down at his right hand. He lifted the hand, and took his glove off with his teeth, before showing the scar - the _contract_ - to Mukuro.

"Like this?"

"Precisely," Mukuro said. "I presume you're ready to hear the name." Sebastian subconciously leaned forward. "Ciel Phantomhive, it would seem." The former demon stood upright.

"What does he say?" he demanded.

"Sit," Mukuro snapped. The ravenette slowly did so, and Mukuro weaved his fingers together, his eyes narrow. "Before I go on, tell me your relationship with him."

"In another world, I was a demon," Sebastian began with ease. "Ciel summoned me when he was on the brink of death, ordering me to serve him until his goal is fulfilled, at which time I could devour his soul. He's dead in our world. I know nothing about how he is faring here."

"Well, now you do," Mukuro chuckled, before turning serious again. "It's not good. He's imprisoned, and there is simply no way for him to escape. But he's called for you several times now. At first, he reached out to me, saying he was lost, that he didn't know who or what he was. He couldn't begin to fathom how he was even speaking to me. But a few days back, all of a sudden, he knew. He said his name was Ciel Phantomhive, and that he had a butler. Until yesterday, he didn't know this butler's name. Last night, he came forward, and told me the butler's name was Sebastian. With that, he more or less ordered me to find you and give you this message, _'I want to see you again. I want to feel your embrace. Thank you for returning my soul; it was a moment of hesitation that I can't say I disapprove of. You've grown a heart, you stupid demon.'"_

Sebastian gave a small smile. How very like his master. But there was one thing that troubled him.

_... Embrace?_

"Would you tell him something for me?" Sebastian asked. Mukuro gave a small nod, and Sebastian took a deep breath. "Tell him I love him." The other illusionist's mismatched eyes grew wide with suprise, before he gave a soft chuckle.

"Presuming this isn't lustful, I will tell him," the illusionist said. "After all... he is a very, young man."

Sebastian looked away for a moment. "He's older in mind than in body," he said. "I'm one hell of a butler, but I do have morals." Mukuro nodded.

"I'll tell him," he repeated. "I know what it's like, wanting desperately to contact someone, and being unable to."

"Thank you," Sebastian murmured, before closing his eyes. "Mind if I drift off now?"

"Kufufufu... sweet dreams,_ demon butler."_

* * *

_Morning_...

**"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Shaddup!"

And that was how everyone was woken up the following morning. "Aw, Undertaker, really?" Grell sighed, tiredly rubbing at his eyes. "What is it, hun?"

"You're... eeheehee... sleeping... on top of me... heehee...," Undertaker whispered, before dragging the red-haired male into a fierce, deep kiss. Sebastian took one glance over his shoulder and groaned, picking up his pillow and covering his face.

_"Damn shinigami,"_ he mumbled into it.

Will sat up slowly, and put on his glasses, then froze as he caught sight of Grell and Undertaker. Needless to say, the physical passion between them sent the ravenette into a state of shock. He could see how the silver-haired man was dominating Grell, almost forcing the younger into submission, regardless of the fact that the red-haired male wanted to back out. Something about that sparked a twinge of jealousy within Will. If it were Undertaker, he would submit... well, _will_-ingly!

"Heehee! Grell, you are simply adorable," Undertaker chuckled, stroking the other's hair. "How is it that you came to be on top of me, anyway?" The younger male blushed as he watched the other's dark nails play with one of his red locks, and he jabbed a thumb at Sebastian.

"I got uncomfortable in the middle of the night," Grell sighed, "and tried to go out for a bit, but this guy coaxed me into joining you two in the bed. And _how_ could I say no to Sebby?"

"_Uncomfortable_, huh?" Undertaker chuckled, a hand moving to Grell's lower back. "You should have called me a-s-a-p!" The other gaped, clearly suprised, and practically jumped off of the bed, before pointing an accusing finger at Undertaker.

"_Pervert!_ Never take advantage of a lady!" he cried, before dashing out of the room.

The silverette immediately chased after him, calling, "But you were the one who lied on top of me all night! _Greeellllll!"_

"Really, those two...," Sebastian muttered, before glancing over at William. "Hn. You're still here?"

"Did you expect something else?" Will muttered. The former demon shrugged.

"I suppose not. ... Hey, this world is much different from what we're used to. We're currently learning about how it works, though. Would you like to tag along? Perhaps take up one of the weapons of this world while you're at it?"

William frowned, and picked up his death scythe, which had been lying beside the bed. "This won't be enough, will it?" he sighed "Very well. I'll join you today."

"All right," Sebastian said with a smirk. "I'm going to go take a shower... we leave in an hour."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Kokuyo land..._

"Ugh... what a strange night," Finnian sighed as he opened his eyes. He had spent half of the night throwing a ball for Pluto and his friend Ken, as his strength gave him very good distance. After spending just under six hours of playing fetch, the two dog-like males cuddled up close to a drowsy Finnian, and they fell asleep like that.

"Kyaaannn...," Pluto yawned, before draping an arm over Finnian's chest. "Morning..."

"Good morning, Plu Plu~," Finnian said. The other male's eyes snapped open, and he sat up.

"Who're you calling _Plu Plu?"_ he mumbled.

"Huh? I made it up last night," the blonde answered, sitting up carefully so as not to disturb Ken. "I thought you liked it." Pluto blushed, looking away.

"I... don't remember much from when I went wild last night," he sighed. "I usually don't remember it. All I remember is feeling a little on edge, and then... I dunno, Ken wanted to play ball." Pluto looked down at his friend, who's sleeping face was scrunched up with discomfort. A small, but audible whine came from his lips, and Pluto walked over to a table, before picking up a little something that his friend had a tendancy to hold in his arms at night. He returned, and slowly placed the pineapple next to Ken, smiling when his friend quickly took it into his arms. "Ken's adorable...," Pluto rasped.

An almost visible question mark flew off of Finnian, and the silverette shook his head. "Nevermind me. Let's go to the hotel where master's staying."

And so, another peaceful night was experienced by our growing Phantomhive famiglia.

-End Chapter

* * *

Please Review!

Note: This is where my vacation ended, so no more super-speed uploads. (Sorry!) On the bright side, now I have the requests and can incorporate them in. :D


	10. The Famiglia is Nearly

**The Deathperation of one Hell of a Butler**

**Chapter 10: The Famiglia is Nearly...**

* * *

Tsunayoshi stared at the group in front of him, suprised.

In front was Sebsatian, the Mist guardian - the guardian meant to deceive and create havoc.

On either of his sides were Grell and Undertaker. Storm and Lightning. Main attack and main defense. The one who often gave rise to the other.

Behind Undertaker stood William T. Spears, the Cloud guardian. The one who was usually far from the family, protecting them indirectly.

On a leash, Pluto stood behind Sebastian - the Rain guardian, who calms conflict with tranquility. The requiem rain.

And just behind Grell stood a new face, Finnian, who wore a yellow ring on his finger. The Sun guardian. A ray of light who replenishes and heals the family.

To Tsuna's amazement, he realized that there was only one thing keeping their group from being a full-fledged famiglia.

A Sky guardian - a leader.

Sebastian could have been a leader, but his flames - _Sun, Lightning, Storm, Mist, and Cloud -_ were solid. He was meant to be a sort of right hand figure to a true leader. Kind of like a shadow to the head of the family. A sort of... butler. "Wow, you guys, you've grown fast," Tsuna said awkwardly.

"Heh. Tsuna, you got your six guardians in under a couple months of training," Reborn said, perched on the brown-haired male's head. "Maybe they should have their own seperate squad."

"Huh? You mean like the Varia?" Tsuna said. "Not yet! They're too inexperienced!"

"They learn fast," Reborn argued. "Give them a week or two. They'll adapt at a rapid pace. They deserve a chance, right?" Tsuna sighed.

"Well... okay, yeah... but... what are they going to do...?" he mumbled.

"Everyone needs back up," Reborn said. "It shouldn't be long before they start going on assignments."

Grell immediately turned to Sebastian and almost tackled him in a hug. "You hear that, Sebas-chan? We're part of them, now! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Whatever," Sebastian scoffed, pushing the Storm off of him. "Shut up and get out your weapon." Almost as soon as the order was issued, everyone brought out their respective box weapons, but William and Finnian had yet to obtain them. Tsunayoshi was quick to help out with that. He gave a Cloud box to Will, which the ravenette opened with ease, revealing a stag. Finnian, however, was confused.

"B-but how does this relate to making me a better waiter?" he mumbled as he struggled to figure it out.

"Finny," Sebastian said, walking over to the other. "Once flames alight your ring, insert the ring into the indentation of this box."

"Flames?"

"You're a _wonderful_ help," Sebastian said with a smile, and Finnian subconciously lit the ring.

"Uwah! It's on fire!" he gasped. He quickly punched the flames into the box, then watched in awe as an eagle soared into the sky, before diving down and landing on his outstretched arm. Even as the talons dug into his skin, his strength made it so it didn't hurt him. "Woah, cool!" Finnian said with a smile. "I don't really get it, but what a big bird! Haha~!"

"This one will be yours," Sebsatian said. "Name it or whatever. We're learning how to fight with these, to protect ourselves and others. I'm sorry, but you may want to forget about your work as a waiter." Finnian paused, then grinned again.

"That's okay! I get to work with more cute animals, right?"

"... Sure," Sebastian answered, before walking back to the front of the group. "How are we training today?" he asked Tsunayoshi.

"Well, the Varia should be here any-"

"VOOOOOIIII!"

"... They're here," Tsuna said. As promised, the group of seven landed beside the Vongola in their usual dramatic entrance. In the front was Squalo, the Rain guardian, and Undertaker's rather cold father. Beside him was his current lover, Xanxus, the leader of the Varia. To their left was Belphegor, the Storm guardian, with an arm draped around someone even Undertaker didn't recognize - a younger man with teal hair. In the back were Lussuria and Leviathan, Sun and Lightning. And floating in the air around the Varia was a small child who appeared to be the same sort as Reborn - he was Mammon, the Mist guardian.

"Is that him?" the teal-haired man muttered, nodding in the direction of Undertaker. Belphegor giggled, before nodding. "Huh. Looks to be about as much of a maniac as yourself, senpai."

"Ushishishishi~," Belphegor giggled. "Tsunayoshi! Have Fran and I train with Undertaker, okay?"

"Uh, sure!" Tsuna called back. "Then, without further delay... The first group will be Undertaker, Belphegor, Fran, and Grell. Next we have Sebsatian, Mammon, Mukuro, Yamamoto, and... uh... your Sun guardian."

"Finnian," Sebastian corrected.

"Right," Tsuna said. "Next group, Pluto, Gokudera, uh... Will, and Squalo. That should cover it."

"Eeheehee! Grell, quick," Undertaker started, before grabbing Grell's wrist and running over to Belphegor. "Is this him? Fran?"

"Ushishi, the very same," Bel said, draping an arm around the teal-haired male's shoulders. "Ushishishi! Isn't he cute?"

"Hehehe, he's so... _tiny_...," Underaker chuckled, before delivering a generous poke to the frog hat on the other's head. Fran was small, indeed, but at least came up to Bel's shoulder height, and he seemed to be eighteen, at least. It would scar Undertaker for life if his father was dating some kid, after all.

Pluto walked over to William, and grinned awkwardly. "You'll probably be a natural with fighting," he said. "Right, Will?"

The ravenette stayed silent, only pushing up his glasses with his death scythe as a sort of reply. "All right, babies, over here," Squalo growled, heading off towards a more secluded place.

"Hey... Hey, Will?" Pluto began again. "Hehe, don't you think it's funny that you're the only one in this group that doesn't have silver hair? Hehe..." The former reaper sent a cold stare over at Pluto, and the former Hellhound paused, feeling a chill run up his spine.

He certainly felt put in his place by that.

In another part of the forest, a bunch of laughing could be heard. Finnian and Yamamoto were sharing the stories of their lives for reasons that neither Mukuro nor Sebastian could even begin to understand. "Did you tell Ciel what I requested?" Sebastian murmured as they trailed behind the two laughing guardians.

"Fufufu... I gave him your message. He's still trying to get that one down, I'm afraid," Mukuro chuckled, giving the former demon a teasing glance. "I don't believe he is disappointed."

"I hope not," Sebastian muttered. "I mean..."

_'I want to feel your embrace.'_

The ravenette could feel a blush surfacing in his cheeks, and he sighed, turning his head away from the other illusionist. "Kufufufu...," Mukuro chuckled, grinning. "I truly understand your sentiments, Sebastian. Although, I admit... I still pray that you aren't intending to become the lover of this child. What is he, twelve?"

"Thirteen, as of late," Sebastian replied. "Few months into thirteen, if it's Febuary here."

"Fufufu... that's rather twisted, don't you think?" Mukuro pointed out. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Stupid human emotions," he sighed. "I blame them."

"Fufu... I doubt you lust for him," Mukuro sighed. "If what you're feeling is a 'human' emotion... You're probably just longing for the illusion of the past. Like a lonely little child." Sebastian sent a blood-red glare in the other's general direction, but Mukuro merely chuckled it off. "Anyway, this seems like a decent place to train," the illusionist said. "Yamamoto, Finnian, would you like to train seperately?" he called.

"Sure thing~," Yamamoto said. "Don't worry, I'll just be teaching him the basics, since he's new to this." The baseball player left with the waiter, leaving two demon-like humans behind.

"Would you like me to try and contact Ciel right now?" Mukuro murmured. Sebastian paused, then gave a small nod. "I'll do my best to link the three of our minds telepathically," the other illusionist said as he sat down on a fallen tree log. "Stay still, and keep your mind clear."

Sebastian did as told, focusing on absolutely nothing, and it wasn't long before he felt something akin to pain in his forehead. He sighed, identifying sound, and he soon determined that this was Mukuro's voice. _'Ciel, I'm working to link your mind to Sebastian's...,'_ came the voice, as clear to Sebastian as a thought.

_'I'm here...,'_ he tried to reply. A chuckle echoed around him.

_'Well, like an unusual chat room of the mind... I believe I've done it,'_ Mukuro answered.

_'Sebastian...?'_

_'Ciel!' _Sebastian called, stunned. That light, pretty voice with that evident twinge of impertinence... it was undoubtedly the voice of Ciel Phantomhive._ 'Ciel, where are you?'_

_'You bloody idiot, I'm sure Mukuro already told you! Where the hell are you, anyway? You're supposed to come and save me, aren't you, bastard? Are you trying to break the contract?'_

Sebastian tensed, growing rather irritated by the remark. _'My Lord...,'_ he sighed. _'I'm no longer a demon. I can't just come and save you like I used to... I can't even tell where your real position is.'_

_'Damn stupid demon,'_ Ciel growled._ 'Can't you do anything? Che! Worthless! What am I going to do with you?'_

The angry tone in his Master's voice sent waves of human emotion through Sebastian's veins. If he were a demon still, he would've passed it off as annoyance. But there was something to change that anger now. There was another element added in, changing things from simple irritation to a much stronger, venomous feeling.

As pain was swirled into his blood, Sebastian felt for one of the first times... sadness.

_'... How ironic of you to say that to me,' _the former demon murmured_. 'Calling me stupid and worthless in such a way. You know, Ciel... all you ever seem to do is get caught up in trouble. If anything, your words are merely a projection of what you feel for yourself.'_

_'Sebastian_.'

There was a trace of fury in that little, feminine voice, and Sebastian felt a bit triumphant over that.

**SLAP**.

Sebastian froze, feeling that twinge of numbness in his cheek, and he looked down, seeing an angry Earl Phantomhive before him. "What...?"

_'Kufufufu! How adorable, Sebastian. Making an illusion of your master to put you back in place,'_ Mukuro laughed, a smirk on his face. The ravenette stayed with time at a standstill, forgetting his thoughts were linked to Mukuro and Ciel's.

_'I'm sorry,_' he thought. _'I was out of line. I should never talk to you in such a way; you're right. Just... don't... don't hit me again. Why is it... when you do that... why does it hurt so much...?'_ The former demon turned away from Mukuro, who continued to stare at him in suprise. The ravenette reached up, and placed a hand on his cheek. _'Why the hell does it hurt so much?'_ he repeated.

_'Sebastian, this is an order,' _came Ciel's voice_. 'Break me out of this prison as soon as possible. I'm not staying in a water tank forever, damn it.'_

Sebastian gave a small nod.

_'Yes... my Lord.'_

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Well, it took a little effort, but there's chapter 10! It's a landmark! Woo!

I wonder how many chapters I'll be able to get in total... *w*

Please Review!


	11. Parallel Worlds

**The Deathperation of one Hell of a Butler**

**Chapter 11: Parallel Worlds**

* * *

The six guardians of the Phantomhive famiglia sat around a table in an abandoned building from Kokuyo. Sebastian was sitting beside Mukuro Rokudo, suprisingly calm. The two illusionists had revealed only that they had something to share with the family, but that was it. Everyone sat in anticipation.

"... In this world, there is a place known as Vindicere," Mukuro began. "It's a horrid place, where those who commit Mafia-related felonies are kept. Those who are incredibly strong with their mind, however, are kept in the bottommost level, in water tanks." After the expected murmur of discussion settled among the other guardians, Mukuro continued. "Ciel Phantomhive is currently being held in one of these water tanks."

"Huh? The earl Phantomhive?" Undertaker repeated. "Ehehe... how odd."

"Odd? Psh, why does it even matter?" Grell protested quietly. "That brat always steals the good men."

"Hehehe... Not ALL of them," Undertaker hinted, prodding the redhead's cheek with a long, black nail. The former reaper blushed, and gave the other a small, shark-like smile.

"I see this as a plus," William said. "Rationally speaking, if the child comes back, it will mean less of a demon running rampant in the streets. I do prefer that people keep there dogs (glance at Sebastian) on a very tight leash."

"Well... um... I'm the only dog here," Pluto mumbled shyly, tugging on the spiked collar that Sebstian had forced on him. William indignantly pushed up his glasses, grunting in acknowledgement of the comment. "Uh- anyway...," Pluto said, speaking up. "Who is... Ci... Cie... er... Funtomhive?"

"Phantom," Sebastian corrected, glaring at the former Hellhound. "Phantomhive. Ciel is my former Master; he contracted with me, a demon, in our previous world."

"R-really?" Pluto gasped. "Master... had a master?"

Sebastian facepalmed.

Grell gave a wide grin, and everyone looked at him awkwardly as they took notice of this development. "Sooo, Sebby," Grell said, leaning across the table a bit so that he could gently poke Sebastian's forehead. "You desperately wish to see him again, don't you~?"

"... It's not like that," Sebastian murmured, looking away. Everyone was mildly suprised by the calm way the former demon answered the question. The ravenette looked down, and weaved his fingers together, before sighing, "As much as I'd like to be reunited with the young master, it's not as though I have those kinds of feelings for-"

"AHA!" Grell cried. "I never SAID you had feelings for him! That PROVES IT!" With that, the red-haired male leapt to his feet, danced around the table, and hugged Sebastian tightly. "How adorable! My little Sebas-chan is GAY!"

"I am not!" Sebastian protested, glaring at the other. "I never-"

"Everyone!" Grell said in a sing-song tone, grinning still. "Sebby's in love with Ciel Phantomhive!"

"Aww~," the others hummed in response. Sebastian blushed, then stood, quietly excusing himself from the meeting. Mukuro stared after him, chuckled darkly, then glanced back at the others.

"I don't mean to spread rumors, but...," he began. "Sebastian has admitted his feelings for the boy to me."

"Really?" Grell said, suddenly looking dumbfounded. "Huh? But I was just teasing him! Could it really be? My little Sebby's in looove?"

"You're in love too, Grell," Undertaker murmured, a trace of seriousness clouding his expression. "I mean, if you're jealous of our butler friend, I think I'm going to need to stuff you in a co-"

"We get the point!" William snapped.

"-ffin." There was an awkward pause, a unanimous chuckle, and Grell grinned back at his lover.

"No worries, hun. My love for you is DEADLY," he said with the signature pose. Undertaker seemed satisfied with that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian was storming away from Kokuyo land with his signature 'stressed out' stride, a deadpan look on his face._ 'Those people... they don't understand anything about me, like hell they can judge me_,' he thought, frowning. _'That Grell... damn reapers are so... so...!'_

What was that word, again?

"Hey, you!"

Sebastian watched in suprise as the blond, dog-like kid from before bound out of the bushes in hot pursuit of a red ball. "Stop that thing, dammit!" he snarled, before running right past the ravenette. Sebastian sighed, before reaching forward and grabbing the collar of the other's shirt.

"Hold up," he snapped. "It's rather rude to run past me several times, yell at me, and then just go on your way. What's your name?"

"The hell does it matter to you?" the other spat, and he turned so that Sebastian could get a better look at his face. There was a scar running over his nose, and a completely wild look in his eye. He reminded Sebastian oddly of Pluto.

"So are you the guard dog here?" Sebastian sneered, grinning. "Well, quite an unsightly little pup you are."

"Excuse me," came a monotone voice. "I believe that thing is mine."

The ravenette turned, and saw a man with dark, indigo hair cut in one single layer, glasses, a beanie, and a bar code on his cheek. The former demon resisted the urge to ask his price. "Yours, huh?" Sebastian snickered, before tossing the blonde dog-man at the other. The monotone-voiced kid easily caught his friend.

"My name's Kakimoto Chikusa, this is Ken. You don't need to worry about us... we're sub-characters..." With that, the glasses-wearing boy headed off, leaving a somewhat confused Sebastian in his wake.

"Huh? Hey, Sebastian," Finnian greeted as he approached the former demon, carrying a tree. "I thought you were meeting with everyone?"

"Finny," Sebastian sighed, smiling. "At last, someone I can deal with." The blond's face lit right up, and he gave a smile that could've cleared out rain.

"Hehe! I'm here to talk whenever you need it!" he announced. Sebastian nodded, but then began to walk away again.

"Put that tree down wherever you found it. I don't want to get arrested."

"Oh, this? I was just putting a tree back over a baby bird, and-"

"I don't want to hear your non-sensical excuses," Sebastian sighed. He finally made it out of Kokuyo land, and he continued walking, when he ran into someone.

"Uff... oh, no, not another one," the man sighed, stepping back immediately, a look of disgust on his face. Sebastian arched a brow.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Listen here," the white-haired male growled, "I don't know what you and your friends are doing here, but I don't need any more enemies." He then paused, and observed Sebastian for a moment. "Huh... on second thought... I can't seem to tell who you are. Perhaps Xanxus-chan's?"

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" Sebastian muttered.

"... Well, you do have the aura of a leader, I'll grant you that," the man sighed. "Do you know a fellow named Ash Landers? Or perhaps a woman named Angela?"

"... Yes, actually," Sebastian answered.

"That was me," the white-haired male said. "I don't know how you got into this world, but you already have a copy here. Parallel worlds are like this."

"You mean... dimensions, right?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"... I've seen a lot of your world around lately," the man said. "Listen, if you take me with you to them, I'll be able to tell you where you can find your duplicates in this world. It's messed up. Something's very wrong, and if you care at all about this universe, you'll help me right it, okay?"

"... All right...," Sebastian said awkwardly.

* * *

After meeting this strange man, who called himself Byakuran, all of the Vongola, Varia and Phantomhives were accumulated, Ciel aside. Byakuran explained that since an odd distortion occured, people from a parallel world have been flooding into the place that they were currently in. It was a confusing way that he explained it, but in doing so, the Phantomhives were revealed as not belonging in the world where they were. But Byakuran seemed to know precisely what he was talking about, so they allowed it.

And it wasn't long before they discovered that their presence in that world wasn't merely unwanted, it was dangerous.

They had to get back... but first, to rescue Ciel Phantomhive.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Huh? Is that plot? How weird. XD

Please Review!


	12. Our Selves

**The Deathperation of one Hell of a Butler**

**Chapter 12: Our Selves**

* * *

"As you've learned, I'm the same as Ash Landers from your world," Byakuran said, folding his arms as he looked at the layout of people before him. "Yes, I can tell that the majority of you are Vongola. Tsunayoshi, you remember Ghost, right?"

"Y-yeah, we fought him the future," Tsuna answered. "But I thought parallel worlds couldn't safely come to ours?"

"Something happened," Byakuran answered for the umpteenth time. "Thank goodness _they're_ all from the same world. I just hope we can find a way to get them back."

"We should be able to help with that," said Spanner, a blond mechanic with a sweettooth. His nerd-buddy, Irie Shouichi, was also with him, silently nodding, apparently not comfortable around Byakuran.

"All we need to figure out now is who is who," the white-haired male said, "There are those of you that I'm already sure about, though. Grell, I believe? You and Lussuria are the same person." Grell fainted at the impact of the words, and Lussuria gasped, clapping a hand over his mouth. As Undertaker tried to wake his lover back up, Byakuran continued. "William, over there," he called to the ravenette who leaned against the wall of a corner. "You are more than likely the parallel self of Hibari Kyoya." The reaper glanced over to the other ravenette, who was also separating himself from the group. The two smirked at each other. "Pluto, you and Ken Joshima." The two dog-like humans looked at each other, disbelieving. "Finnian... I don't know for sure. Perhaps Yamamoto...?"

"May I say something?" Sebastian said. Byakuran nodded to him. "I see where you're going. All of these groupings you make have sense. But what about Undertaker?"

The albino paused. "He is an exception," he said eventually. "I'm not sure what he has to do with the universe, but something tells me it's a big role. Which reminds me, Sebastian, after much thinking..."

The former demon glanced to him.

"Mukuro Rokudo."

"What?!" both Sebastian and Mukuro cried at the comment.

"No way I'm the same as that... that freak!" Sebastian protested.

"Oh, are you really one to be talking, demon?" Mukuro sneered, venemously. "I think this world might not be big enough for the both of us."

"You two," Byakuran spoke, "you have someone to save, I recall?"

Both of them froze. _"Ciel,"_ they said together.

"Yeah. That's the one. Mukuro, you've escaped from Vindice before, so you should know how one escapes, right?" Byakuran said.

"That I do, however I find it quite odd that you would be the one helping us, Byakuran," Mukuro said, a twinge of distrust in his eyes. Byakuran glanced at him.

"I'd rather our world didn't blow up from the unbalanced universe," he said with a false smile.

"... Ah."

"Everyone, start deciding who will handle what, and we'll-"

"It's fine, I can handle it," Sebastian said.

"What? Sebby!" Grell protested. "No fair, you can't do it alone! Not when I have little Red with me!"

"Lord and I can handle it," Sebastian said.

"Lord?" everyone repeated.

"I renamed my cat," Sebastian said with a grin.

"I'll come with you," Mukuro said, stepping forward. "We can utilize the power of real illusions to infiltrate the Vindice."

"Very well. I feel as though it is only appropriate, as you are my... equal," Sebastian reluctantly agreed. The illusionist gave a small nod. "Right. Then, we should head out tonight."

"Indeed," Mukuro agreed. "In the meantime, we should decide on a plan of action."

* * *

"Mukuro," Sebastian said in a serious voice. "Let us proceed with maneuver C."

"You're going to try it?" the illusionist asked, leaning against the wall of the small tunnel they were in. "You know how dangerous it is..."

"Well, sir, I am one _hell_ of a butler," Sebastian chuckled, before saying seriously, "I can and _will_ have Ciel back."

"Fufufu... who do you think is Ciel's counterpart here?" Mukuro asked. The former demon paused, and looked over his shoulder, frowning now.

"I'm not sure. But if you cannot find him or do not want him, you may not try to take this Ciel from me," he answered. With that, he began to morph. His nails became black claws, his teeth elongated into fangs, and his shoes became long, sharpened high heels. He continued along through the tunnel, listening to Mukuro crawling behind him, and he sighed as he came out on a vent. He sat back, and said quietly, "I'm going to rip the vent open so we can work our way through this floor - will that do?"

"Yes, but we'll have to be fast," Mukuro said. "Any moment now, the guards will be coming through."

Sebastian nodded, and wriggled his fingers through the slits in the vent, before tearing it open with a swift yank. "There we are... now, shall we morph this into D?"

"You know, next time, instead of remembering letters, just say what we're doing," Mukuro said. Sebastian smirked, and illusionary wings sprouted from his back. Mukuro sighed, and the pupil of his right eye bore the kanji for 'four,' lighting in a Mist flame that resembled the combat Realm. "We need to be fast," the illusionist said.

"That we do," Sebastian answered, before starting to make his way towards a set of stairs, his high heels clacking loudly against the floor as he did so. Mukuro frowned at the look, but continued on, knowing that he and Sebastian were the same. But suddenly, the illusionist saw a Vindice guard coming through, and he lunged forward, grabbing the demon's arm and yanking him back against a wall, before using illusions to disguise the both of them as the walls. He held Sebastian still as the guard started though, and the both of them held their breath as the guard stopped for a moment.

"Oh, mister guard~," came a chilling voice from behind the two. "Come close~ I believe you have an infiltrator on your hands~."

"Silence," said the guard. "For all we know, you're still on drugs."

"... Oh," said the prisoner. The guard left, and Sebastian and Mukuro turned around, losing their 'wall' disguise.

"Yamamoto Takeshi?" Mukuro questioned, squinting. "But how?"

"No, that isn't Yamamoto," Sebastian said. "I know him. That's _Lau."_

The Chinese man in the cell waved. "Yo, Mr. Butler. Hey, if you see Ran Mao, say hi for me, 'kay?"

Sebastian bowed. "Will do."

"You! Who are you, and what are you doing here?" came a snappy voice.

"The guard!" Mukuro growled. "You bloody idiots, Sebastian, get to the stairs now!"

"I can't run in these heels, I'll kill myself!" the former demon protested.

"Grahhh, I'm _not_ getting thrown in here again!" Mukuro shouted, before shoving the ravenette hard, sending him down the flight of stairs and running after him. The illusionist then created binds of lotus flowers around the guards arms and legs, as well as the entrance to the staircase. He and Sebastian were left panting on the floor.

"You got a little frantic there for a moment," the former demon commented.

"Yes," Mukuro agreed. "I did. And for good reason. Keep walking, quickly..." Sebastian began to stand, but he wavered, and fell back against his counterpart.

"Damn- my ankle...," he hissed.

"Really?" Mukuro protested. "Whining over a sprained ankle? How old are you?"

Sebastian gave a faltering grin. "Over four hundred, good sir." Mukuro sighed, and wrapped lotus vines around the former demon to support him as he kept moving.

"Under normal circumstances, I might have abandoned you here," he said.

"You're the one who pushed this new human down a bunch of stairs," Sebastian said with a sigh. "Honestly, it was your own downfall."

"It was technically _your_ fall," the illusionist chuckled.

"Shut it," Sebastian growled. The two continued through the musty hallways, finally coming out on rows of water tanks.

"Good luck finding Ciel," Mukuro laughed.

"We call him 'Master,'" Sebastian answered, before starting to look through the rows. "Young Master! Summon me!"

_'I can't summon you in this realm, stupid.'_

"That's it, keep talking!" Sebastian called, turning and starting down another row. "Let me find you!"

_'You can hear me? Sebastian?'_

"Yes! I hear you, my Lord!"

**_Smack!_**

"You idiot, what are you shouting for?" Mukuro protested, grabbing Sebastian's shoulder. "There are guards everywhere...!"

"Louder, my Lord, drown out Mukuro, would you?"

_'You really should shut up.'_

Sebastian turned, and bowed to a tank with the body of a child inside it. "Yes, my Lord," he said, before standing on his sprained ankle and kicking the glass with his good one. The result was a second sprained ankle and a single scratch on the tank. "Ow, damn it," Sebastian muttered.

"Pfft, okay, that was just sad," said Mukuro. "It's not some sort of weak glass, then just anyone could break it."

"Then what's it made of?" Sebastian protested.

"Something incredible," Mukuro said, placing a hand over the weak scratch. An awkward pause followed.

_'Having fun remembering the old days?' _Ciel asked_, 'Cause I would really like to get out of here.'_

Mukuro closed his eyes, and the Mist flame on his eye got brighter, before he summoned his trident and hit the ground. Columns of lava burst from the ground, shattering the strong material and releasing the body inside the tank. The chains wrapped around Ciel's young body chafed into his skin, and the boy coughed and spluttered into his oxygen mask, squirming against the painful binds.

"Young Lord, once more, you are bound like a larvae in chains," Sebsatian mused, a fond look in his eyes. He ran forward and struggled with the chains, when a loud alarm started up. Sebastian winced, covering his ears, and Mukuro hissed with pain.

_'You bloody fools! The alarm!'_ Ciel mentally snarled. Sebastian uncovered his ears and endured, grabbing the chains and yanking them.

All went black.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Oh, this is so terrible. I make you wait for this long, only to throw you a cliffhanger. D: So sorry. So very sorry. I promise the next upload will be faster, so please take the time to leave a review!


	13. Rewind

**The Deathperation of One Hell of a Butler**

**Chapter Thirteen: Rewind**

* * *

Ciel sat up, breathing heavily, and he looked in confusion at the two who had collapsed before him. A head of black hair and one with blue were all that was visible beneath the bed sheets. Ciel sighed and stood, about to leave the room that he had recognized as his own bed chambers, when a weak call sounded.

"My Lord..."

The young male turned to Sebstian. "It's about time," he muttered. "We're home, Sebastian."

The butler paused, a perplexed look on his face, before he looked back down at the body beside him. The blue-haired male was covered in wounds. "Mukuro?" he murmured, before realizing they were back in the Phantomhive mansion. He stepped out of the bed, and awkardly tugged at the collar of the suit he was wearing.

"For some reason, we've been sent back to this world," Ciel said.

"Just... just us three?" Sebastian repeated. "But how?"

"Like I said, I don't know," Ciel muttered.

Mukuro stirred, before sitting upright, and clutching his head tightly. He heaved a short sigh, before realizing something. "Ah- my nails are black!" he noticed. "Ah... so which one of you painted my nails?" he asked with an awkward smile.

"Neither," Sebastian answered. "You've become a demon. You're in our world now."

"What? But how?" Mukuro questioned.

"That's what I said," Sebstian sighed. "Stand up."

"I... I remember, we were fighting the Vindicere," Mukuro said as he slid out of the bed. "Sebastian got knocked out from the extreme illusions... Ciel, you too... I tried to hold them off, but at some point, I, too, blacked out..."

_"Se~ebby!"_

Before they knew it, Grell was in the room, and on top of Sebastian, a cardinal flying in after him. "Grell?" Sebastian said, pushing the redhead off. "How did you end up here?"

"Ehehe, it wasn't just him," said Undertaker as he, too, stepped into the room, a porcupine sitting on his head. "Everyone has come here! Curious, ever so curious. Is it not?"

"Isn't this troublesome," Ciel groaned, leaning against a wall. "Sebastian, eat my soul already so that I don't have to go through any more crap."

Sebsatian's eyebrows raised slightly, before he stepped over to Ciel and placed his hands on the younger's shoulders. "Yes, my Lo-"

"Oh, no you don't!" Grell cried. "Not in front of reapers, you bloody- why would you even... How thick _are_ you, Sebby?"

"You might want to be alive for this, Earl," Undertaker giggled, "there's quite the display going on out here. The poor, poor humans haven't the slightest idea what's going on!"

Sebastian straightened his back. "Is everyone really here?"

"Indeed, Byakuran the angel, Xanxus now a demon, not to mention Belphegor and Squalo, my dear parents, have turned to a life of reapers! Hehehe!"

"What, so you're saying every last one of them came to this world?" Ciel groaned. "How bothersome. We better not have another 'Jack the Ripper' case."

"I must say, Undertaker darling, that 'Belphegor' character rather reminds me of myself," Grell teased, prodding his lover's shoulder.

"Hehehe, well, now, you rather reminded me of my home, yourself. Nice, cozy, and just the right amount of dangerous," the mortician giggled, planting a kiss on Grell's cheek.

"Hey!" came a shout from the door, and they turned to see Gokudera, a frantic look in his eyes. "I thought you two were going to tell me what happened to Tenth! Hurry up!"

"Ehehe, we're coming, we're coming...," Undertaker sighed. "Earl, Mr. Butler, this is quite important..."

The group headed out of the mansion, and found the hoarde of people from the past dimension were now in their world. Belphegor was observing the words 'DEATH SCYTHE,' which seemed to have been printed into his knives, and Squalo was doing the same with his sword, both males wearing glasses. Xanxus seemed to have lost his guns, and was now sporting ears and a liger tail - it seemed as though his demon form was morphed with his former box weapon. Hibari was trying to walk away while William trailed after him, listing the rules of reaper dispatch and trying to explain that his tonfas may or may not work as death scythes. Ken and Pluto were both in demon hound forms, sitting side by side, and Yamamoto and Finnian were both laughing together. Byakuran could be seen in the distance, flying away from the group, and just about everyone else had been turned into a human.

In the center of the group lay Tsunayoshi, an patch over his right eye. The boy slowly pushed himself up, feeling along the patch, then glancing at the others worriedly. "What happened...?" he murmured, wincing at his dry throat. "Sheesh, would someone please get me a glass of water?"

Suddenly, Mukuro disappeared into the mansion, before appearing before Tsuna with a glass of water, saying, "Yes, my Lord." He then tensed, eyes widening. As Tsuna awkwardly took the glass, Mukuro pulled off the glove on his right hand, his face slowly turning red when he saw a contract seal on it - one that was adorned with several pineapples, at that!

Sebastian chuckled. "Why don't you take off that eyepatch, Mukuro?" he suggested. The blue-haired demon reached forward, untying the ribbon that held the patch over Tsuna's eye, and as the brunette slowly opened his right eye, the others watched in shock, for he was sporting the same contract seal, pineapples and all.

Mukuro sat back. "Damn it... I always wanted to possess Tsunayoshi, not serve him as an _honest butler!"_

"Oh, but Mukuro, when you grant him his wish, you get to devour his soul, remember?" Sebastian chuckled, placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder. He glanced down at the younger male, and sighed, "You know, my Lord, I did grow unusually fond of you in that past world. Perhaps a demon truly can experience love... but it's twisted. I want nothing more than to devour your soul..."

"Sebas-_chan!"_ Grell protested, burying his head in Undertaker's cloak as his cardinal landed on his shoulder.

Undertaker hugged Grell to him, and sighed, "You know... I have a feeling that things are going to turn out fine now, m'dear. It feels as though things aren't wrong... but now indescribably _right."_

Belphegor stood, and aimed to throw a knife at Squalo, saying, "I completely agree, my son!" But the second he threw the knife, Hibari suddenly dashed in, deflecting the knife into the ground with a tonfa.

"You bloody fool, reapers can only be killed by scythes! Do you want him to die?!"

He then paused, and reached up, adjusting the glasses perched on his nose before he said, "I'm above you both as a higher-up. If you screw up the soul ledgers, I'll bite you to death."

He and William started to leave at that, the older reaper giving him the strange gesture of patting his back.

An awkward silence came afterwards, before Fran suddenly walked over to Prince the Reaper. "I'm human now, senpai... how are we going to be together if you're a reaper?"

"Ushishishi~ We'll find a way, Froggy," Bel answered, kissing his forehead.

Gokudera sank to his knees, looking at the black nails he now sported. "But I'm a demon, too...," he muttered. "Why... why is that pineapple bastard the one contracted to Tenth?"

Undertaker chuckled, and leaned over, patting his shoulder. "Probably so that you can take interest in someone else, heehee!" He tilted his fellow silverette's head up, indicating to Yamamoto.

"Baseball idiot? No way!"

Yamamoto suddenly glanced back at them. "Hey... do you have baseball in this world, anyway?"

Undertaker gave an awkward grin. "Ahh... yes... however, it's probably drastically different from what you remember."

"Sebastian." The demon glanced at his young Lord, and Ciel continued, "This is an order. Help the freaks settle in to their new lives, and then you may take my soul."

As he turned and left, the butler sighed.

"Yes, my Lord."

**-End Chapter**

* * *

*flips table* I feel so wretched! I tell you that it'll be a fast upload, and then I vanish for a few months! D: So incredibly sorry! Thankfully, it's not all my fault... school's been horrid lately. -.- Well, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year to all of you!

Sorry again for the late and short upload - but do please review to keep me going! I'll be taking pairing requests now that 'm getting ready to wrap it up...


End file.
